The Fate of a Dragon Warrior
by SkittlesForTheWorld
Summary: Rae, Gardenia's daughter, finds herself wanted by Team Thunder after they realize she's the Dragon Warrior. Can Gary protect her from the vile Drake as they try to take down the organization? Or will Rae be forced to do what they want her to?
1. Opening of Battle School

"Grandfather, you wished to see me?" Gary asked as he took his aviators off his eyes. He was dressed in a purple tee-shirt under a black jacket. He ran a hand through his brown spiky hair and stole a glance at the man that was standing with Professor Oak. His Umbreon followed him closely at his heels, taking a glance at everything and anything around him.

"Gary," Professor Oak acknowledged. "We have an interesting proposition for you." He took a seat. Gary watched cautiously as the man dressed in a black suit sat down next to his grandfather, he put a suitcase onto the table. Professor Oak motioned for him to sit, which he complied.

"Mr. Oak, your grandfather tells me you're a very competent battler." The man said as he opened his briefcase.

Gary absentmindedly petted Umbreon. "You could say that." He said with a smirk.

The man nodded as he handed him a couple of papers. "How would you like to go to school? But, a different one."

Gary scrunched his eyebrows. "School? What's this have to do with me being a battler?"

The man gave a half smile. "There is a new school outside of Sunnyshore City that is opening to Elite battlers and co-ordinators alike."

"And?"

"There's one slight problem."

"Well, what is it?

The man sighed. "Team Thunder is arising out of that area. No one seems to know what they're after, however." His eyes moved away from Gary.

"So, the Dean of the school approached me asking if I knew any battlers that have been through enough to be able to keep their head during an attack. Naturally, you and Ash popped into my head." The Professor chimed in, studying Gary.

Gary thought this over for a moment. "And you expect Ash and I only to be able to keep up with a whole team in an invasion in a school?" He scoffed at the idea. "I may be amazing, but taking on a horde of them would do it for me and my Pokemon."

The man smiled, a look of relief passed over his face. "Does this mean you agree?"

Gary nodded. "I do."

He stood up. "But, first things are first. I am Drake. I hate to rush this upon you like this, but I need you and Ash to find six other people, if you can." He studied Gary carefully. "I'll see you all in a week at the opening, alright?"

"Alright." Was Gary reply. With that Drake walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Professor Oak watched guy leave and glanced over at his grandson. "Six other people?"

Gary shrugged. "I'll get Ash on it. I'm going to go train." And with that, he walked out of the laboratory. Professor Oak sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>"Espeon!" Rae yelled in a singsong voice. She ran into her bedroom holding a sheet of paper and jumped onto her green bed. Her Espeon raised its head at its trainer. She wore purple spandex and a black tank top. Her normally wavy black hair was thrown into a messy bun. "Guess where we've been accepted?"<p>

"Es?" The purple Pokemon asked as it stretched out.

Rae's blue eyes gleamed. "Yes! We got into the Battle school!" She danced around the room while her Pokemon sweat dropped. She motioned for her Espeon to follow her as she walked out of her room, down stairs to slip on a pair of grey flip flops and out the door, and unclipped the Pokeballs from her belt. "C'mon out everyone!"

She threw five Pokeballs into the air. She looked around at the five Pokemon in front of her and grinned. "We got in, guys!"

Her Charizard opened her mouth and spewed fire into the air, roaring as it did. Her Poliwrath punched the air while her Ampharos giggled in joy and high fived the Haunter beside of her. The Salamance eye rolled at everyone.

"We leave in two days, everyone. Who's up for a little bit of training?" Rae asked her Pokemon while smiling.

* * *

><p>"Wait a second. All of us are going to this school?" Paul scoffed as they met in front of the school. "I'm impressed Troublesome even made it." The plum haired boy stated. He wore a dark blue jacked over a black tee shirt and jeans.<p>

Dawn rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the plum haired boy. "Paul, can you just shut it."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

Gary surveyed the group. He noticed that apart from himself and Ash, only Paul, Misty and Brock were battlers. Dawn, May and Drew were actually coordinators.

Misty, wearing an ocean blue tank top, yellow mid-thigh shorts, and yellow converse, her hair in its normal side ponytail. She had Vaporeon by her side, and looked over at the building. "Quite an interesting place for a school." She remarked with her eyes raised. Apart from Brock, she was the eldest of the group.

Dawn, who had her hair in her signature bobby pins wore a pair of black jean shorts covered by a pink tank top with a silver heart necklace. She wore her usual white hat, whistled. "It looks like a haunted house." She said as she looked at the school. Calling it a school was almost an insult. It was made of black stone with four pillars surrounding the main part. It looked like a castle out of a fairytale. She held her Piplup in her arms. "You ready?"

"Pip!" The penguin Pokemon replied to her, raising its arms.

"Ah! Gary!" Drake said as he walked up to the group. Misty frowned as she looked at the man with the shaggy brown hair and dark shades. She swore she saw the man smirk, but it was quickly replace with a smile. He wore black dress pants and a yellow dress shirt with a matching black tie. "And Ash! Is this everyone?"

Gary nodded. "This is everyone." He stated shortly as he watched Drake. Something seemed... off about this guy to him, ever since he met him. He shrugged it off and motioned to the girl next to him. She wore a pair of black bike shorts and a white tee shirt under a red vest. "This is May. And that's Drew." He said while pointing at a guy of about fifteen with shaggy green hair which he flicked out of his eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a black tee shirt under an opened purple jacket. A Roserade followed his every move and watched Drake warily.

"Misty, Brock, Paul and Dawn." Ash finished as he pointed at the four. Brock, who had yet to say a word just nodded. He wore his signature orange tee shirt under a brown and green vest with brown cargo pants. His Sudowoodo stood at his side, silently watching everything.

Drake clapped his hands together. "This is perfect! The school probably feels safer already. Come, come inside now." He motioned for the eight of them to follow.

Misty fell in step with the Dean. He looked over at her. "Ah, the Cerulean Gym leader! What an excellent privilege to have you here." Drake said as he smiled at her.

Misty secretly rolled her eyes. "Do the students know about the threat?" She asked as they neared the doors. Ash walked off to the side, wearing a blue sweatshirt with the Pokemon sign on it. He wore a pair of black cargo pants and a blue and red hat sat on his head. His Pikachu was perched on his shoulder.

Drake waved her question away. "There isn't any point to worry them over something we're not sure of, now is there?" He asked her as they opened the door.

"I... I guess not." She replied as she made her way inside.

He nodded as they walked in. "Now, the girls are to the left of us, while the guys are on the right." He said motioning to the two separate hallways. "The staircase behind me leads up to where we will meet for dinner in awhile. Now, enjoy!" He said as he sauntered off.

The girls looked down at their room assignments while the guys wandered off.

"Everyone have room 102?" May asked, finally speaking up today. The three nodded as they set off.

* * *

><p>"102, 102," Rae muttered as her Espeon followed at her heels. She past a group of four girls smirking at her and she looked over at her Espeon who was glaring at them, and smiled. "Right. Don't worry about them." She looked at the doors, then paused once she hit 102. She reached to open the door, before she was stopped by three girls.<p>

"102 is your room, too?" A girl with raven hair asked her. She smiled at Rae and Rae smiled back. "Awesome! I'm Dawn." She said while setting Piplup to the ground and holding her hand out for Rae to shake.

"I'm Rae." Rae said as she shook Dawn's hand.

"I'm Misty." The red-head said as she smiled to Rae.

"And I'm May." The burnette said as she finished tying her bandana. "It's nice to meet you."

Rae smiled and nodded. "As to you guys." She opened the door and the three other girls followed her and Espeon into the room. The room was divided by Japenese curtains into four sections, each painted pink, blue, red and purple respectively. Dawn squealed as she ran into the Pink one.

"Call it!" She yelled as Rae watched her Espeon run into the purple room. "Sorry guys, I think Espeon decided for me." She chuckled as she followed her Pokemon.

May laughed. "Perfectly fine, Misty loves blue and obviously I'll take the red room." She said with a smile as she dropped off the bags. "Rae, do you want to join us for dinner?"

Rae smiled. "Sure!" She said as she grabbed her Pokeballs and clipped them onto her belt. She looked into the mirror and looked down at her outfit. She wore a purple tee shirt under a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the jacket unzipped. She wore a pair of dark jean shorts and a pair of purple converse. She had her brown hair to her shoulders and only wore a hint of foundation and eyeliner. She grinned at herself as she recalled Espeon to her Pokeball and met up with the four outside of her room.

"Where are you from, Rae?" Dawn asked as she and the others walked to the dining area.

"I'm from Eterna City." Rae replied as she looked to the ground. "My mother is Gardenia." She usually hated to admit that, everyone expecting her to be some big grass Pokemon freak when in all honesty she didn't have a single grass Pokemon. "She was the one who sent me here, seeing that she couldn't convince me to stick with one type of Pokemon."

May nodded. "I know how that feels!" She smiled. "I'm glad someone else has a gym leader parent." She stated as she high fived Rae.

"June, hurry up! The food is almost gone." A boy said to them as he flicked his hair out of his eyes and smirked. May's eyes squinted at him.

"Drew Hayden, how many times do I have to tell you, my name is MAY!" She said as she yelled, chasing after him. Misty and Dawn seemed unfazed by this, so Rae thought it was a regular occurrence. She followed Dawn and Misty to a table where Drew plus four other guys sat. She sat down in between a guy with spiky brown hair and Dawn.

"Guys, this is Rae, our roommate. Rae, this is Brock, Ash, Drew, Paul and Gary." She said as she pointed to each respective boy.

"Nice to meet you." Ash said as he smiled from across the table. "Trainer or Coordinator?"

"Trainer." She said as she grabbed a bread stick. Gary smiled.

"Good."

Drew shook his head. "Loser." He stated as he smirked. She stuck her tongue out at him.

As dinner grew on, Rae became more and more comfortable with the eight friends, getting to hear all the stories about their travels. Everyone seemed to be connected through Ash, she realized. He was one of the more powerful trainers here, along with Gary. They sat there and talked for what seemed like a short period of time but in retrospect took about an hour. They were interrupted by Drake who hit his empty glass with his fork.

"Okay, kiddies. Listen up! We've got a few things to go over then its lights out." Drew said as he got everyone's attention. "First off, there will be no sneaking out of rooms past 11:30pm each night, excluding tonight which you have to be in your rooms by 10:30. Second, in the room to my right is the Pokemon center, the room to my left is the Pokemon stadium. Never, I repeat, never, go into the room behind me." He paused for a moment surverying the forty teens here.

"We have decided as a way to test your skills, you will all participate in a tournement, starting tomorrow. There will be four Pokemon battles going simultaneously, and whomever makes it to the top will have a prize. There will be no contest, but feel free to use anything you use there. Any questions?" He looked around the room and grinned. "Good! Now, everyone get to bed, and be ready for tomorrow's tournement." And with that he walked through the door behind him.

After dinner, they all walked back to their respective rooms, excited for the tournement that awaited them tomorrow. Rae couldn't believe how easily she seemed to have made friends with Ash and Co. She smiled as she turned off her lamp and laid down to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	2. Rae Vs Paul

Misty walked over to where Brock, Drew, May and Dawn sat. Brock gave her a half smile. "You put up a good fight, you know."

"Rae's Ampharos did it in for me." She said with a smile, however. "She's a pretty strong trainer if I do say so myself." Sitting down next to Dawn she quickly scanned the group. "Gary, Ash, Paul and Rae made it to semis?"

Dawn nodded. "I'm rooting for Rae, a girl needs to win this!" She said as he threw her fist in the air and grinned. The red head shook her head laughing.

"What Pokemon does Rae have?" Drew asked as he flipped his hair. Beside him, May rolled her eyes at the boy.

Brock thought for a moment. "She's got an Espeon, Ampharos and Haunter for sure, that's all she's been using this whole time. But, she'll have to use another Pokemon most likely if she makes it to the Finals. Heck, she may even use a different one for her Semis. Who knows."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for, the semi final match ups!" The students were on their feet yelling. The five of them looked to each other and shrugged, getting up to join the crowd.

"Now, the first battle of the semi finals is..." Drake picked up a white envelope and opened it. He pretend to be surprised as he read the contents. "Paul Shijani and Rae Song! Now, each of you will have three Pokemon to use. There will be no subsitutions, once the Pokemon is out of its ball it cannot be returned to it until it is fainted. Are you ready?" He called out as Paul and Rae stepped onto the battle field.

"Do you think Rae can take him?" Dawn asked worriedly as Piplup watched the two make their ways to their spots.

Brock frowned as he thought. "I don't know. She seems to be a good trainer, and she has three Pokemon we have yet to see. On the other hand, Paul has had loads of experience."

"Now, Paul will send out the first Pokemon." Drake said into the microphone as he walked off the stadium.

"Electivire, you're required." Paul said as he flicked the Pokeball onto the battle field.

Rae looked down at her Pokeballs on her belt. "Charizard, time to shine!" She yelled as she threw the Pokeball. Out popped a Charizard. It roared at the Electivire and flapped its wings, taking off into the air.

"Woah." Dawn said as she looked at Rae's Charizard. "Who knew she had that in her arsenal." She said as she watched the two trainers stare each other down.

"It's an interesting to move to put Charizard onto the field." Brock said while studying the two. "Electivire is electric, so it has a disadvantage. But she must have something up her sleeve or she would have put someone else on the field."

"Charizard, keep circling." Rae ordered as she studied Paul's Electivire. She knew he was one of the best trainers that has come out of Sinnoh. She felt wary about putting Charizard up at a type disadvantage, but she knew if she landed one earthquake when Electivire was tired she'd be able to take it out quick enough.

"Thunderbolt," Paul said as he watched Charizard fly around the stadium. "Keep aiming till you hit."

Charizard flew around the stadium, narrowly missing most of the Thunderbolts. Rae smiled after about three minutes of this. She saw Electivire tiring out, the Thunderbolts getting weaker each time.

"Charizard, land and use Dragon Claw!" She yelled as she pointed at the Electivire. Charizard went into a dive, missing the Thunderbolts sent at her.

"Counter with Thunderpunch." Paul said as he saw the Charizard approach at high speed. Electivire obeyed as his hand glowed a bright yellow. Rae grinned.

"Perfect." She muttered as she watched them connect. The two were struggling to try to land their attack. She raised her voice. "Now, Charizard use Earthquake!"

Charizard grinned as it lifted its foot. Suddenly the whole room shook, with even Rae falling on her butt. When he looked up again she saw the Electivire wobble and then fall backwards.

"Electivire is unable to battle, Charizard wins!" The referee on the side yelled, raising his green flag.

"Electivire, return." Paul said. He grabbed another Pokeball out of his pocket. "Magmortar, come on out." He threw the Pokeball and out came a giant Magmortar.

"Fire versus fire." May remarked as she looked at the two Pokemon standing. "Why would Paul do that?"

"Thunderpunch, let's go."

"Charizard, Dragon claw again!"

The two fire Pokemon locked arms, each side trying to gain the upper hand. Suddenly Magmortar's other hand came out and hit Charizard directly in the face with its other hand the glowed yellow. Charizard lost its step and lost in the struggle with its right hand, getting hit by Magmortar's first hand. Rae watched as her Charizard fell backwards with a thud.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Magmortar wins!"

Retrieving her Charizard she murmured to it. Rae looked down at her Pokeballs and grabbed the fifth ball. "Go, Poliwrath!" She yelled as she threw the Pokeball onto the field.

"She's a great trainer. I'm excited to battle her in the finals." Gary said smirking as he and Ash walked up. Ash looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

"Says you, I'm going to be the one battling her!" Ash replied as the two boys sat down. Gary smirked as he lightly punched Ash in the arm.

"You sure about that, Ashy boy?"

Drake put the microphone to his lips as he leaned back in his announcer chair. "Rae, who was off to an early lead is now tied with Paul. Both have two Pokemon left with Magmortar with a huge type disadvantage, but don't forget folks, Magmortar has a Thunderpunch up its sleeve!"

Paul smirked. "Magmortar, go in for Thunderpunch."

"Poliwrath, double team!" She said as the towering Magmortar rushed towards her Poliwrath. At the last second, Poliwrath moved out of the way with Rae having to jump out of Magmortar's way. The fire Pokemon couldn't stop itself as it ran into the wall. It slowly got up, dazed. She grinned. "Poliwrath, now, use Hydro Pump."

"Magmortar, flamethrower!" Paul yelled but it was too late. Magmortar was dazed from hitting the wall and could barely turn around before getting hit by Poliwrath's powerful Hydro Pump. The fire Pokemon slumped to the ground, fainted.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Poliwrath wins!"

Paul studied Rae's Poliwrath for a moment as he recalled his Magmortar. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his final Pokemon. "Go, Torterra."

Out of the ball popped the giant turtle. Rae turned a tad pale, but pulled herself together. "Alright, Poliwrath, try a Mud bomb!" She yelled as she pointed to Paul's Torterra.

Paul smirked. "Torterra, use Woodhammer." He said as Poliwrath approached the Torterra. Torterra's body turned a bright green, and slammed into Poliwrath, knocking him into the ground. "Now, Thunder fang." Torterra nodded and its mouth charged with electricity, taking a bite out of Poliwrath. He squirmed but then fainted on contact. Rae recalled him as the referee announced Torterra as the winner.

"Way to go, Poliwrath." She said with a smile as she clipped it back onto her belt. She grabbed her second Pokeball. "Ampharos, time to finish it!" She yelled as her yellow electric type popped out.

Before Paul could get past the fact that she put an electric type against his ground type, she made her move. "Ampharos, use Fire punch!"

"Dodge." He said, but Torterra was shaky from the previous Woodhammer and could not move fast enough. Ampharos quickly made contact with the turtle, slamming it into the ground.

"Again." She ordered as it hit Torterra again. It backed off, its hand still a burning red. Rae sighed a sigh of relief as the Torterra struggled to get up, then fell down, faint.

"Torterra is unable to battle, which makes Ampharos and Rae the victor!" The referee called out as he raised Rae's hand. She grinned and high fived her Ampharos.

Gary smirked. "Ready, Ash?"

Ash nodded. "You know it!"

* * *

><p>Rae walked out of the Pokemon center with all of her Pokemon fully healed. She ran into Drew who grabbed her hand and started dragging her.<p>

"What?" She asked as she felt like her arm was going to be ripped from its socket. Her Espeon glared and growled at Drew, but he ignored it.

"You're wanted. Gary beat Ash and they're ready for the finals."

"Oh." She replied as she let Drew lead her. She came face to face with Gary and Drew let go.

"Ready?" He asked with a smirk as he shook her hand. "May the best Trainer win."

She smiled. "It'll be spectacular."

* * *

><p><strong>Review with who you think will win!<strong>


	3. Rae vs Gary

"In this corner..." Drake began as the crowd grew silent. Trainers from around the Sunnyshore/Pastoria area have come out to watch the final battle between Gary Oak and Rae Song. "Rae Song from Eterna City!" Shouts came out from the Sinnoh natives, Rae blushed and gave them a small wave. "In the other corner, we have the trainer from far away Pallet Town in the Kanto region, Gary Oak!" Gary smiled and waved at the crowd, Rae could hear girls screaming her name. She looked over to where Misty, May, Dawn and them sat and got a thumbs up from the four girls.

"Three Pokemon with no substitutions will be used in this battle. During a coin toss backstage, it seems like Rae will make the first move!" Drake shouted to the cheering fans as he walked off the floor. Rae tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she grabbed her second Pokeball. "C'mon out, Haunter!" She yelled as she threw the Pokeball.

Out popped a purple gaseous ghost with no feet. It stuck its tongue out at Gary and cackled. Gary cracked a smile as he reached for a Pokeball. "Come on out, Alakazam!"

Rae paled at the giant psychic Pokemon, but her face showed one of determination. She brushed her bangs out of her hair. "Haunter, Shadow ball!"

"Dodge!" Gary yelled as the ball of shadow approached his Pokemon.

Alakazam deftly moved out of the way. "Kazam!" It spoke as it bared its spoons at Haunter. Haunter just rolled its eyes and stuck its tongue out.

"Interesting match up." Drew stated as he watched the two battle it out below them. "Gary could have gone with Umbreon with a better result."

May nodded, but Brock spoke up. "He wanted an even playing field at the beginning, I bet. Alakazam's attacks will still hit pretty hard, but Haunter has a pretty good advantage over him too."

"Alakazam, Psybeam!" Gary yelled as he pointed to Haunter.

Rae grinned. "Haunter, dodge and use confuse ray!"

Her Haunter dodged a direct hit from Alakazam and launched its own Confuse Ray towards the Psychic Pokemon, hitting it straight in the head. Alakazam furrowed its eyebrows as the crowd watched Alakazam let off a series of Psybeams nowhere near hitting Haunter. Rae grinned. "Now, Haunter use Dark Pulse!"

"Haunnnter." It said as a black wave emanated from its body. Gary yelled for his Pokemon to dodge its attack, but Alakazam was so confused it got hit in the process. It was barely standing as it snapped out of it.

"Now, Alakazam, use Psybeam once more!"

"Haunter, Shadow ball!" Rae yelled as Alakazam launched its attack. The two attacks met in air, then were returned back to the sender. Rae and Gary both brought their arms to cover their faces from all of the dust and rocks that sprung up. When they removed their arms, they looked to see that both Pokemon had fainted in the process.

"Neither Pokemon is able to battle. This is a draw!" The referee yelled, raising both of his flags as the two trainers recalled and praised their Pokemon. The crowd was going wild.

"Ampharos, c'mon out!" Rae yelled as Gary sent out his Blastoise. "Use thunderbolt!"

"Rapid spin, let's go." Blastoise retreated into its shell as it began to spin rapidly. It kicked up dirt, clouding the field once more and blocking the Thunderbolt. Rae cursed under her breath as she examined the field.

"Thunder Wave, Ampharos!" She yelled as Ampharos generated a yellow wave from its hands. Gary told his Pokemon to dodge, but Blastoise wasn't quick enough to stop spinning. It crashed into the ground, head still inside its shell, unable to move.

"Now, Ampharos use thunderbolt again on Blastoise!" Rae yelled. Her Ampharos obeyed, lightening emanating from the red ball on top of its head, making its way towards Blastoise.

"Direct hit!" Drake yelled into the microphone. "So far, we've got Rae with three of her Pokemon left, and Gary with only of two of them. Will she be able to keep up her lead?" He leaned back into the chair and turned off the microphone. He looked to the guy behind him and nodded.

"Prepare everything as we planned. Either of them will do."

Gary studied the girl's Ampharos. "Come on out, Scizor."

"Scizor." The bug pokemon in red armour said as it came into focus.

"Metal Claw, Scizor." Gary said as he smirked. He knew that almost no one could out speed his Scizor.

"Quick, Ampharos, counter with Fire Punch." Rae pleaded as the Scizor quickly approached. Her Pokemon lifted its red hand and made contact with Scizor's armor as Scizor made contact with Ampharos' head. The two Pokemon flew back, but only Scizor was seen standing, barely standing, but still standing.

"Ampharos is unable to battle. Scizor is the winner!" The referee declared as he raised Gary's flag.

They were tied now. She could send out Charizard, that was what Gary was expecting, and almost wanting her to do. Her fingers lingered over Charizard's Pokeball, but then moved to her sixth and final Pokemon. She slowly unclipped it and brought it up to her face. "Make me proud." She whispered gently and she threw the Pokeball. "Salamence, time for you to shine!" She yelled as the giant blue dragon with red wings appeared.

"Amazing." Brock said as he looked at Rae's Salamence. "Who would have known that was the Pokemon she was saving for the finals." He stated. Paul just hmmphed. He never took his eyes off the battle, and only spoke to call Dawn troublesome.

"Interesting Pokemon you've got there, Rae." Gary called from across the stage. She grinned.

"You bet it, Oak!" She replied as she looked at his tired Scizor. "Now, Salamence, use Flamethrower!"

"Scizor, dodge and then Metal Claw!" Gary watched as his Scizor jumped away from the column of flames that shot out of Salamence's mouth. His face was one of confusion as Rae just let Scizor come towards them, calling off her Salamence's attack. When Scizor was less than ten yards away, she yelled again.

"Protect!" Scizor slammed into a blue-green wall and flew backwards towards Gary, slamming onto the ground. "Flamethrower, one more time!" She called out as Salamence stood over his Scizor. He yelled at him to move, but Scizor wasn't quick enough and was engulfed in flames.

Gary could barely hear the referee telling the crowd his Scizor was unable to battle. He could barely hear Rae praising her Salamence while petting it on its head. He looked down at the three Pokemon he had used and smiled at their Pokeballs. "You guys all did your best, that's all that matters."

Talking to his Pokemon, he didn't notice Rae walking up towards him until she started giggling. "What?" He snapped, furrowing his eyebrows in the process. She looked taken aback, but it was quickly brushed from her face.

"I.. I wanted to tell you it was a great battle." She said quietly as she hung her head. Salamence glared at Gary, who quickly found his voice.

"Sorry, Rae, I was in the middle of a conversation with my Pokemon, no harm done!" He said with a smile as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You were pretty amazing, you know."

She looked back up at him, her brown hair covering half her face. He instinctively reached out and pushed it out of her face and behind her ear, then quickly retracting his hand, fully realizing what he had down. Suddenly, Rae was picked up from behind and twirled around through the air. She was set down with two arms twisting her body so her back was to Gary. Gary took two steps forward and found himself face to face with a guy of around nineteen with electric blue eyes and spiky blond hair.

"Rae, seems like all that training your Ampharos got from me, paid off!" The guy in front of her said as he gave her another hug. He glanced behind her to see Gary then let go. "Oh... I seem to be interrupting something." Gary noticed his voice growing colder as he looked at Gary. Gary shrugged.

"Whatever..." He muttered.

Rae did not seem to pick up on the secret conversation of glares that the two boys were having. "Gary, this is Volkner, the Gym Leader from Sunnyshore. Volkner, this is Gary Oak, grandson to Professor Oak." She said, pointing to each guy respectively. They both just nodded at each other, hints of glaring still etched on their faces. She recalled Salamence to its Pokeball as she saw Ash and Co. approaching the three of them.

"Rae... you were amazing!" Dawn squealed as she ran to give the girl a hug.

Rae shook her head. "If it wasn't for Salamence, Gary would have kicked my butt." She said with a smile as she reintroduced everyone to Volkner. As they made their pleasantries, Gary noticed Drake come up to the two of them.

"Gary, Rae, a word please?" He asked quietly as he grabbed both their arms. Rae stared down at her arm, puzzled. She tugged her arm away from Drake, but as she did he clamped down harder. She looked at Gary with fear in her eyes, he gave her a reassuring smile, different than what he felt inside. She looked at Volkner and mouthed for him to wait there for her, she saw Gary do the same to Ash. Both boys nodded as the two followed Drake out of the stadium. He first watched them carefully as they healed their Pokemon, then he herded them through the door they were told never to go through.

* * *

><p>Misty watched Drake forcefully drag her friends through the door. "Ash, somethings not right." She said as she grabbed for his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly, and gave her a smile.<p>

"They'll be fine." He replied to her. Letting go of her hand, he threw his arm around her shoulders and gave her a reassuring half hug, letting his arm hang there.

"Suppose they aren't though?" May asked quietly. "You saw the way Drake had Rae. It was like a death grip." She looked up. "There has to be a way for us to open the hatch up above us." When everyone gave her a weird look, she shrugged. "Just in case something actually is wrong. We need a way to get out of here."

"But... Drake's the one who put us here!" Dawn said. "You know, may be we shouldn't worry..." She dropped off, deep in thought. Paul took out a Pokeball.

He tossed it on the ground and out popped his Frosslass. "Frosslass, find out where the lever is, then pull it so the ceiling opens." He ordered as Frosslass nodded, floating through the air towards where Drake had sat earlier.

"June, don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?" Drew asked the brunette as they waited for Frosslass to return.

"For the last time, Drew Hayden, my name is MAY." She erupted and launched at Drew. Luckily for Drew, Brock caught her just in time and held onto her hood.

He let go after May glared daggers at him. She stepped away from him, crossing her arms in the process. "Misty and May are probably right..." He said drifting off in thought. Everyone was silent for a couple of minutes, letting everything sink in. "Drake's been acting weird as soon as we all got here. I watched him watch Gary and Ash's battle, and he was taking notes about the both of you and your Pokemon, most likely." They could hear the clock ticking behind them. Fifteen minutes had past before anyone had anything to say.

"Maybe-" Volkner started, but he never got to finish. The double doors slammed open revealing Gary, having one arm up to protect his face, the other holding onto Rae as she ran after him. "Guys, out of here, now!" He ordered as five grunts with various Pokemon followed after the two of them.

_CRUNK_. The sky above them screeched as the roof began to pull apart. Everyone quickly reached to grab their flying Pokemon as Paul returned his Frosslass. Rae reached into her pocket and grabbed the Pokeball for Charizard and handed it to Volkner as she released Salamence from the Pokeball once again, putting it between Gary, her and the rest of the gang. She clambered onto its back and yelled Gary to do the same. Everyone boarded as quickly as possible with May riding on Drew's Flygon with him, Misty and Ash both riding on her Gyrados, Brock being carried by Ash's Swellow, Dawn by her Togekiss and Paul by his Gliscor. They rose into the sky, barely missing the various Grunts dressed in black and yellow.

They flew for five minutes in silence. Gary had wrapped his arms around Rae to protect her from falling off. It was a surprise she hadn't already because he could feel her shaking as soon as they both had gotten out of Drake's room. Both were oblivious from the glares Volkner was shooting at Gary. Rae had her eyes closed, trying to make sense of what had happened.

Drake; the name was on his tongue like acid now. He wanted to desperately go back to that room and battle him, but he knew he couldn't. He had to watch over Rae, the one they wanted the most.

Misty, fed up with not knowing, finally broke the silence. "What the HELL did you two DO?" She screeched from her Gyrados. Gary rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it's all our fault that Team Thunder had already taken over the school." He spat back at her. The vein in her head got bigger, pounding with her heart beat. Rae rested a hand over Gary's and spoke.

"You guys were never protecting the school from Team Thunder." She said quietly; everyone could barely hear her. "It was a ruse to get the toughest trainers there, for Team Thunder to capture, brainwash, and set upon the whole Sinnoh region."


	4. Vs Bastidon

"What... what do you mean?" Dawn whimpered from her Togekiss.

"Volkner, is there anyway we can crash at your gym?" Paul interrupted. "I think they've got more to tell us than they can over flying Pokemon.

Volkner nodded. "I'll call ahead for the trainees to clear out- it tends to happen during renovations of I'm training. They won't think anything different."

Paul nodded. "Good." He replied as Volkner put his PokeTech to his face and radioed his gym. Gary looked down at the girl in front of him. She finally had stopped shaking.

"Are you okay?" He murmured to her as he leaned closer. She leaned back into him, his arms holding her tighter, pulling her closer. For some odd reason, she felt safer with Gary.

"I've been better." She said with a weak laugh. "This stuff may happen to you guys regularly, but not for me, that's for sure." She said as she glanced down. "We would've been screwed if Espeon and Alakazam didn't flip out."

Gary nodded. "We would have."

Misty nudged Ash and pointed towards Gary and Rae on top of the Salamence. He grinned and pulled Misty back into his arms. "They're cute, aren't they?" He whispered into her ear.

"They really are," She frowned. "Something bad must had to have happened if they're that comfortable with each other now..." She broke off as she studied the two of them. Volkner hung up his call.

"They promised they'll be out of there." Volkner told the group. His eyes rested on Rae and Gary, Rae asleep in his arms. He locked eyes with Gary and watched as the brunette brought his lips up in a smirk. He quickly diverted his eyes and looked ahead to Sunnyshore City. "There will be food and everything there, we can hear Gary and Rae out and decide what your next move is from there."

"Our next move." Drew said from his Flygon. "Most likely they'll be after you too, now. You were with us as we escaped. They're probably already suspecting we're going to the Gym." He remarked, flicking his hair out of his face. "We need to get out of there by tomorrow morning, at latest."

Paul nodded. "Their priorities would be you and Rae, right Gary?"

"Not... exactly." Gary answered, looking at Rae.

"We'll talk when we get there." May said soothingly as she sent Gary a look of pity.

Volkner nodded. "We're landing now, anyways."

* * *

><p>The ten of them were sprawled across the Gym's battle arena supplied with a couple twelve packs of highly caffeinated soda. Misty was laying with her head in Ash's lap, Drew had his arm around May's waist, pulling her closer to him as she turned bright red. Paul and Dawn were sitting together, close to touching, but not quite there. Brock laid with his head on his bag, his body pointing outwards of the crude circle everyone had made.<p>

Rae, however was sitting between Gary and Volkner. Gary had lain down on his back, but watched the girl with one eye. She was locked in conversation with Volkner, who was petting his Luxray. Amongst the teens, other various Pokemon mingled about, keeping watch over their trainers. Ash's Pikachu and Buizel were both out, playing with Misty's Psyduck. Vaporeon, Glaceon, Espeon and Umbreon were all sitting amongst the trainers, keeping watch with their trained ears. Alakazam had his eyes closed, trying to focus on what was outside. Piplup sat in Dawn's lap as Absol, Frosslass and Haunter kept roaming the perimeter of the inside of the building.

"Alright." Paul said as he got everyone's attention. "Start from where Drake grabbed both your arms."

Gary sat up, looking at Rae. She took this as her go-ahead. "Well... Drake came up to Gary and I and asked to have a word with us. I didn't have any idea about your guy's... mission. yet. I thought at first he was just meaning something about a paper or something."

"He had grabbed both our arms. Rae tried to pull away from him, as did I. The harder we pulled, the stronger his grip went on both of us." Gary interrupted. "He led us to the Pokemon Center and ordered us to heal our team, but to not change them out. He briefly let go of us... but not before..." He paused looking down at the ground.

"Before?" Dawn prodded on.

"Before telling me that if I ran off to get you guys, Rae was as good as gone. He said it soft enough that Rae didn't hear him, and I complied. He grabbed back onto our arms as soon as we left the Pokemon Center."

"He dragged us through the door he forbade anyone from going into." Rae spoke up quietly. "He told me that some people wanted to meet us. That they wanted to see us in person before we were sent out." Espeon, feeling her trainer's distress, came and sat in her lap. She absentmindedly petted her purple eeveelution. "He led us down a hall and took a sharp left. He let go of Gary briefly to swipe a key card through a slide and to open the door. He then grabbed Gary's arm again and pushed him and I through the door."

"The room had four others in it, all dressed in black pants, a yellow tee with a black jacket over them. They saluted Drake as he walked into the room with us. He forced me down into a chair and bent down in front of me, telling me the rule still applies. He then took Rae and had her sit on the opposite side of the room. He glanced at all four of them and cackled." Green said as he took Rae's hand. "He said, 'We've finally got who we've been waiting for, ladies and gentlemen, the star of our show, the Daughter of Gardenia.'"

"He then stopped in front of me and grabbed for my Pokemon. I hit his hand away from them, not realizing what exactly I was doing." Rae jumped in. "He knelt in front of me and..." She broke off for a moment.

"Slapped her." Gary said, gritting his teeth together. Ash looked at him sympathetically as Drew squeezed May's hand. "That's what did it for me. I jumped out of my seat and onto the table and tackled Drake away from her. The four Commanders must have been prepared for that, because they had grabbed her away from me before I could jump up and grab her.

"The middle one cackled. She told me that if I didn't put this hat on that she held, she was going to... off Rae." Gary momentarily paused, shuddering as he watched the four in front of him hold onto Rae, mouth covered by one of their filthy hands, her hands pulled behind her, her blue eyes full of fear as he realized he was backed against a wall, with Drake behind him.

"Gary reached for the hat as I tried to shake them off me. He shook his head and told me to stop. Espeon and Alakazam, being Psychic Pokemon, must have figured something was wrong with the hat or something and popped out of their Pokeballs without Gary or I asking them. Espeon quickly turned on the woman who was holding me and bit her, which caused her to throw me accidentally into the table."

Gary absentmindedly started massaging her hand. "Chaos ensued. Rae hit the back of her head on the table, but not before she could release Haunter to get in between me, and Drake who was about ready to grab me. Her and I were surrounded by our Pokemon on three sides. I released Umbreon out of his Pokeball as I bent down to pick Rae off the ground. I held onto her, ready to scoop her up as soon as I had the chance to run.

"Then the weirdest thing happened. Drake started laughing. Full on, knee slap laughing. He wiped the tears from his eyes as I and the Pokemon looked at him warily. He just grinned at the unconscious at the time, Rae. He remarked. 'Isn't she amazing?' And reached out to touch her. Alakazam blocked his arm with one of his spoons before I had the chance too. He stood there grinning like an idiot."

"'She's going to be the one to wake Arceus.' He murmured as he looked at her with sick glee. I almost dropped her and decked him in the face. He went on, grabbing towards Haunter, who recoiled back and shot a Dark Pulse at the man. He promptly collapsed, giving me the opportunity to run. Alakazam picked up Rae while Espeon, Umbreon and Haunter distracted the four commanders long enough to give Alakazam and I a head start." Gary said as he looked around the room. All of them were hanging onto his and Rae's every word. Dawn's hand was covered by Paul's, who had a look of hatred on his face. Drew and Ash were both watching May and Misty with concerned looks on their faces. Volkner had his eyes raised, watching Rae's every movement.

"How did Rae wake up though?" Brock asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

Gary paled, but Rae spoke up. "Because Team Thunder shot an electric attack at Alakazam, and instead of having me take the hit with him, he dropped me and jumped in front. I woke up on impact and called Ampharos out to suck up all the electricity and to protect the other Pokemon as we made our way back out of the hallway. Our two Eeveelutions and Haunter following while Alakazam and Ampharos blocking the attacks.

"We quickly recalled our Pokemon as we reached the door out of that retched hall. A grunt had caught up with us as we did, however, and grabbed onto my arm, pulling me down with him." She paused as she looked at Gary. "Gary full on decked him and pulled me out of his grasp and back onto my feet, dragging me through everything."

"And then we found you guys and yelled at you to get out there... and here we are." Gary ended as he looked around the room. "They're going to come after Rae, and possibly use any leverage they have against us to draw us and her out."

"The Professor..." Misty said as her eyes got wide. "Volkner! Is there any way you can get the Gym Leaders together and protect Rae and stop them?"

Gary scoffed. "What do you think I've been trying to do?" He said as he let go of Rae's hand.

Volkner ignored him, and nodded at Misty. "She's Gardenia's daughter. That'll put some power to our request. But..."

"You're the most powerful Gym Leader in the Region." Rae said as she grabbed Volkner's hand. "They'll listen."

Absol stopped its pacing and looked at Drew. "What's wrong?" Drew asked as he walked over and knelt in front of his Pokemon. Absol looked at him for a moment, then Drew nodded.

Volkner's Luxray and Rae's Espeon suddenly jumped off their trainers, teeth bared. Alakazam opened its eyes and ran back to Gary. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder as Buizel stood protectively in front of Misty. Drew and Absol ran and stopped in front of May, one arm out in front of her, watching the door.

Rae felt herself being pulled backwards by a pair of strong arms. She looked in front of her to see Gary completely blocking her with Alakazam on his left and Umbreon and Espeon on his right; he held another Pokeball in his hand.

Paul had picked Dawn up off the floor and put himself between her and the door. Misty stood at Ash's side, ready for anything.

Rae listened closely, hearing voices and steps outside the door. She reached for Salamence's Pokeball. Gary reached for her hand from behind him and squeezed it reassuringly. "I won't let them take you." He murmured.

"Flame Wheel." She heard a voice say and watched as the door became red-hot. She felt Gary turn and grab her in his arms, right as she threw Salamence's Pokeball in front of everyone and yelled.

"Protect!" She was lucky the room was about 100 yards long, and about twenty feet high, or Salamence wouldn't have been able to block the molten door from hitting everyone. As the smoke cleared, she felt Gary let go of her and went back to his position in front of her. She glanced around the side of him and saw that three Gym Leaders stood in between them, and the door.

"Thank Arceus!" Dawn said as she stepped forward. Paul put his hand on her shoulder, keeping her from going any closer. Gary relaxed a little bit and felt Rae trying to peak her way around him. He lifted up his arm and put it around her shoulders.

"Fantina, Bryon, Roark." Volkner addressed as he stepped in front of the nine of them. "This is unexpected. You know you could have called instead of blowing down my door..." He broke off while studying the three. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

Fantina, the one in the middle, smiled. "I think you know what we're after, Volkner. Hand her over and join us, you'll get unbelievable power." She called out as she took a step towards them. Gary took a step back, keeping the same amount between them and Fantina. Salamence lowered its hand and roared at the trio, Bryon sent out his Bastidon.

"Call off your Pokemon, and we'll do the same for ours, and talk this out as adults. We understand you kids are worried, upset, and scared even. You've been fed lies." Roark said as he stepped up. "We can get you back to the school."

Drew, shaking his head, laughed. "You really think we're supposed to believe you?" He asked, looking at everyone else. "There are 10 of us and only three of you. The odds don't seem to go in your favor."

Fantina smirked. "Are you saying you want to even out the odds?" She asked, looking at him. "Three on three battle, three of you against us three."

"Rae, Gary, are you ready?" Ash asked, stepping forward. "We can each take one of them." He stated as Rae moved to take her place beside Ash, but Gary caught her arm.

"Let Volkner..." He murmured, his hands cupping her face.

She shook her head. "I can't." She watched him nod as they took their places on the left and right of Ash.

Fantina laughed. "You let the one we're after fight? You've got some guts, kid." Bryon said looking across at Rae. "Kind of admirable."

"Back. Off." Gary spoke through his teeth.

Laughing, Bryon came forward, closing the gap between him and Rae, then he stopped. "You and I are up first, kiddo."

She nodded and looked at Salamence. "C'mon back, Salamence. You're tired from flying." She said as she recalled her Pokemon. She grabbed Charizard's Pokeball. "Go, Charizard!" She threw the Pokeball, and caught it in her left hand. "Take to the skies."

Bryon smirked. "Ancient Power, Bastidon. Let's go!"

Rocks from around Bastidon glowed a dark purple and lifted into the air, being thrown one at a time at her Charizard. "Charizard, use Flamethrower to block, hit Bastidon!" She yelled, giving out the command. This grew on for about five minutes until Charizard landed its second direct attack of Flamethrower on the Bastidon, burning him and making him faint.

Bryon recalled his Pokmon, looking Rae up and down. "Suiting, the trainer is a good one, and a hot one at that." As he said it, Ash appeared in front of her.

"C'mon, Sceptile, let's make quick work of Roark!" Ash yelled as he sent out his Sceptile. Roark cursed as he sent out his Onix. In no time, Ash had made it faint with only a few Leaf Blades, he recalled his Pokemon and stepped out of the way for Gary.

"C'mon Electivire!" Gary yelled as Fantina sent out her Drifblim. Gary's Thunderbolt made quick work of the Drifblim, making the three Gym leaders, defeated.

"Boss was right..." Fantina muttered as she stared at the three of them. "No matter! There has been plenty of time made for this plan to come together. It won't matter if we waited another day." She remarked as she walked up to Gary. She ran her hand down his cheek. He could feel Rae tense up. "Watch out, Gary Oak, because as soon as you screw up, Rae will be ours." And with those parting words, she and the other two Gym Leaders walked through the charred door.


	5. Vs Zapdos

"Hello, Welcome to Veilstone's Pokemon Center! Will you eight be checking in?" Nurse Joy cheerfully asked the group. Gary nodded as they were led down a hallway. Rae held back.

She went over a PC and turned it on. She typed in the code, and her mother popped up.

"Rae? What's going on?" She asked, her eyebrows together. "I was called to the Pokemon League by Flint and Volkner. Why aren't you at school?"

Rae sighed. "Mom, they'll explain everything to you." She gulped. "Things are getting bad."

Gardenia looked at her in shock. "Are you in danger?"

Pausing for a moment at her mother's direct question, she nodded. "I am. But don't worry, I'm with some of the best trainers in their respective regions." She said as she curled a piece of her hair around her finger.

"Hey, everyone's upstairs and Gary was getting worried so I thought I'd come check out-" He stopped once he realized she was talking to someone. He waved to her mom in the screen. "Is it okay if you come up?

"Sure!" She said as she said her goodbyes to her mother. She followed Ash through a pink hallway and up a flight of stairs. She walked into the room and automatically sat down next to Gary. "What's the plan?"

She examined the room around her. Gary and her were leaning up against the bed, Drew and May sitting on the couch, May half asleep. Dawn sat on the edge of a bed while Paul stood beside her. Misty and Ash were both laying on a bed, talking.

"Well, everyone vetoed your plan which was walking in and demanding a battle with Drake." Drew said as he flicked his hair out of his eyes. "And then we vetoed Gary's version which was locking you here in the building and battling Drake himself."

"I just don't see how we will be able to avoid a battle with him." Rae said as she picked at her hair. "I say, we storm the building when he doesn't expects it."

"And what, Rae? Walk in and go 'Battle me for who gets to be Head of Team Thunder?'" Gary said sarcastically. Paul snapped his fingers.

"That's it. Drake's crazy, right?"

"No. We are not doing this." Gary stated cutting him off.

"Right! If I walk in with you guys saying we want to join but I want to become the leader through battle, and defeat him, it'd be perfect! He would be a coward if he didn't, and I can defeat him if he does!" Rae said jumping up. She was pulled down by Gary.

"No. There's no need for her to just waltz in. I'll do it." Gary said as he stood up. "I'll battle him."

"Trainers!" A girl of about eleven yelled as she knocked and opened the door. Everyone jumped, the boys automatically blocking the girls from the unknown intruder, until they realized it was just a girl. "Someone is attacking Veilstone! They had these ridiculous yellow and black uniforms, and they have the legendary bird, Zapdos!" She looked as though she was going to cry. May, the closest to her, knelt down.

"We'll get on it." She said as she ruffled the girl's hair. Dawn smiled next to May.

"Yeah! There's probably no need to worry!" Dawn exclaimed. "You just leave it to us!"

Drew looked out the whistled. "Who's got a big, scary flying type that won't mind helping me catch a Zapdos?" He said jokingly. Rae gave a grin from the doorway.

"I'm so in." She said as she ran out the door, into the hall. Gary jumped up and chased after her. "You are so not going up there alone!" He called as he caught up to her, grabbing her arm. She spun around, facing him.

"Why does it matter to you, Gary?" Rae asked, pulling her arm out of his grip. He held his arm there for a moment, then dropped it.

"Because I don't want you hurt, alright!" He hissed. "I care about you in a way I haven't cared about anyone in awhile. I don't want to lose you when I've barely gotten to know you!" He stared at her as her eyes widened in surprise at what he said.

She was at a loss for words, so she did the first thing she could think of: kissing him on the cheek. "As do I, but I've got to do this. They're calling me out. Maylene is off at a meeting we sent her to and can't defend the city."

He pulled her closer to him and breathed in. "Then let me take Charizard or Salamence up there with you." He said with a smile. "Or I'm not letting go."

She squirmed in his grasp, but he was true to his word. "Fine." She said while handing him Charizard's Pokeball. "We'll do it together."

"Aww!" They heard Dawn squeal as the two jumped away from each other, blushing. "That's so cute!"

"Hmmph." Paul said as they walked towards them. Paul handed her a Pokeball. "Take care of Gliscor. He'll be able to take Zapdos' attack- they won't work on him." He glanced up at the ceiling."We'll try to take care of them down below."

Rae nodded as the four of them ran out of the Pokemon Center. She gasped and felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked upon what she had to face.

The bird was black and yellow- just like Team Thunder. It had electrically charged wings in the shape of lightning bolts. It glared at the two as they watched it flying around. She wordlessly let Salamence and Gliscor out of their Pokeballs, cringing as a Thunderbolt was sent out them, being saved by Salamence's Protect at the last moment. She tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She got on her Salamence, and felt him push off the ground. She could hear Charizard's powerful flaps behind her as Gary climbed altitude with Gliscor at his side.

Salamence and her became face to face with the electric legendary bird. She studied it, as it studied her. "Salamence, Flamethrower!" She said, pointing at the Zapdos. She saw Gliscor shooting off a Night Slash, hitting the Zapdos back a couple of feet. Zapdos flipped through the air and dove down below, she saw Gary and Charizard diving after it as she raced above the two of them.

* * *

><p>Professor Oak set down the hammer in his workroom at the lab. He'd been working all night on the newest version of the Pokedex for Professor Juniper. He paused and picked up the remote, tuning in to the Global News Network as he poured a glass of water with his back turned to the television, and could make out the sounds of a battle. He continued to drink his water as the announcer's voice finally came on.<p>

"Folks, it's official. The Legendary Bird Pokemon, Zapdos, is indeed above Veilstone City. Alleged members of a new team, Team Thunder, have said they had let it loose to terrorize the city. Until Officer Jenny can get flying reinforcements in, it has been comfirmed that the two trainers flying on a Charizard and Salamence are none other than Gary Oak, the grandson of the very famous Professor Oak, and Rae Song, daughter to our very own Gardenia, Eterna City Gym Leader." Professor Oak spit out the water, wiping his mouth as he turned around to face the television.

He watched and listened as the off screen news caster updated him on the preceding. "Gary Oak has the Charizard send a Flamethrower attack at the Zapdos, barely missing it and the Salamence as Gliscor absorbs a Thunder meant for Charizard. Salamence and Rae Song attempt to dodge a Brave Bird attack sent by Zapdos, which we are not sure if it hit Rae like it looks like it did."

Professor Oak shook his head. "Gary, what have you gotten yourself into?" He muttered.

* * *

><p>Rae wordlessly raised her hand to where she felt something tear her through her jacket. She felt something sticky make contact with her fingers. She slowly pulled her hand away from her shoulder and examined it, blanching at the red blood she saw on her hand. She looked at the Zapdos who was watching both her and Gary. They had been at this for at least an half an hour, and she knew her Salamence was tiring out.<p>

"Salamence, use Dragon Claw." She said tiredly as she tightened her grip around her Pokemon's neck. She braced herself as she felt air rush around her. She felt Salamence spin around and looked up, seeing the Zapdos nowhere. She looked over at Gary who shrugged and motioned for her to land. Nodding, she told Salamence to land and Gliscor followed her down. She dismounted her Salamence carefully, wincing as her shoulder made contact with her Pokemon.

"Rae?" She heard someone question as she took a step. She could barely see, and stumbled as she took steps away from Salamence. She reached up to grab her shoulder, which pained her as she moved and was wetter than she had remembered. The last thing she remembered was the ground rushing up to meet her.

* * *

><p>"Rae?" Misty asked as she watched the girl get off her Pokemon in a zombie like trance. She saw the girl stumble, putting a hand to her shoulder where the jacket had ripped. "Rae!" She yelled as she sprinted to catch the falling girl before she hit the ground. Ash, seeing what was happening had gotten there before her and gently laid her down on her back.<p>

She could hear footsteps running behind her as she carefully removed the girl's torn coat to find her purple tank top strap had turned maroon. She swallowed as Ash moved the strap down her shoulder to reveal a jagged cut on her shoulder. Gary knelt next to Ash, grabbing her hand and taking her pulse.

"She's still got a pulse, and is still breathing." He said, quietly, almost to reassure himself. "Drew went off to get Nurse Joy." He said, still hanging onto her hand.

"Gary, what happened to her?" Misty asked, watching the brunette carefully.

He swallowed. "Zapdos must have gotten her with its claws when she was dodging its Brave Bird attack." He heard footsteps behind him, and spun on his feet to look behind him. He sighed in relief as it was Nurse Joy and Drew with Nurse Joy's Chansey following. Nurse Joy knelt down to Rae and examine her cut. She motioned for them to back away. He slowly let go of her hand and obeyed.

"Chansey, come here and use Healing Wish on her cut." Nurse Joy ordered, as Chansey obeyed. Its hands grew a bright white and Gary had to look away. When the light disappeared. He looked to see where the cut was, but all that was left of it was a light grey scar. Nurse Joy patted her Chansey. "Great job!" She said cheerfully. She turned to Gary. "If you can, carefully carry her to the Pokemon Center. She'll be out for about a couple of hours, but will come to completely fine."

Gary picked her up carefully, cradling her in his arms. He followed Nurse Joy as the video camera a man was holding got everything. The next to the camera waited until Gary, Rae, Ash and Misty disappeared, then walked in front and spoke. "Thanks to the work of Miss. Song and Mr. Oak, the city is safe again. We would like to tell the viewers to not worry, Miss. Song is perfectly alright, just knocked out for awhile." The camera cut and he looked over to where the four of them had walked off.

"They've got a long road ahead of them." He muttered.


	6. Vs Drake

"Gary..." May pleaded from the door. "She's fine, just like she's sleeping. Come and eat."

Gary shook his head, choosing not to talk. She sighed as she walked out the door and into the hallway. Rae's Espeon nudged his foot before jumping into Gary's lap, laying down. He petted her behind her ears. "That was close, Espeon." He said aloud.

"Espeon." Espeon said, agreeing with him. Gary threw his arms behind his head and glanced at the clock, seeing it was only noon the next day. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

Rae slowly opened her eyes, yawning as she sat up in the bed. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock, which read 3:17. She examined the room and yelped when she saw Gary.

Gary quickly opened his eyes and grabbed a Pokeball, alert. He quickly examined the room and calmed down once he realized no one was there except an awake Rae.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he clipped the Pokeball back onto his belt. She stiffled a laugh with her hand.

"My hero." She said through her giggles. Her eyes widened as she remembered the past events. She quickly looked to her shoulder and saw a jagged scar. "How...?" She asked, confused as she ran a finger along the grey line.

"Nurse Joy's Chansey healed you." Gary said shrugging.

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Completely. You're the only one stupid enough to get hurt." He muttered running a hand through his hair. "We could have lost you to blood loss."

She was about to him a snappy retort, but stopped once she saw the worry in his eyes. "Gary, are you okay?" She asked as she slipped out of bed and walked towards him.

"Get back into-" He started, but thought better of it and wrapped her into a hug. He rubbed his arm up and down her back. "I thought I lost you already."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." She said, lifting her head and looking into his brown eyes. She smiled while her frowned.

"Please don't say that." He muttered. She smirked and leaned in closer, giving him a peck on the lips. Smiling, she just stood there.

"I'm glad you're awake." Volkner said dryly. He proceded to glare at Gary who smirked. Rae on the other hand took a couple of steps back from Gary, turning to Volkner.

"What did the League say?" She asked him.

He studied her carefully, leaning against the door. "We're outnumbered, so they voted not to."

"Outnumbered?"

"Crasher Wake's with Fantina and them too. Candice and Maylene are with us, especially after you two saved saved Maylene's town. But Flint is the only one on the Elite Four with us and Cynthia."

* * *

><p>"Gary's just being stupid." She muttered as she made her way to the Department store. It was about ten o' clock that night. Gary, who was insisting on letting her rest the rest of the day and to not go out alone, had practically confined her to the Pokemon Center. She had managed to sneak out, however, and was walking with her Haunter beside her.<p>

"I mean it's not like they're going to jump me inside a dark alleyway, right?" She inquired, talking to her ghost Pokemon. It mimicked her, shrugging his shoulders and cackled.

"You mean who isn't going to jump you in an alleyway?" She heard a voice ask from behind. The trainer and Pokemon spun around in their tracks, her hand going to Salamence's Pokeball. "I sure hope you don't mean Team Thunder." Drake said, leaning against a random house. She cursed for her not noticing him the first time.

"What do you want?" She asked as she watched Haunter disappear. She furrowed her eyebrows, then just shook it off.

Drake took a step towards her. "What every man dreams of, world domination. And you, my dear, are going to help me reach that. Willingly or not."

"How?"

"Well, how much do you know about Arceus?"

Rae took another step back from the man in front of her, keeping her eyes on him. "Nothing."

He laughed. "How comical is it that a warrior of Arceus doesn't even know her heritage?"

She stopped. "My what?"

"Heritage, my dear. Who you are, what your ancestors were. Your ancestors were quite peculiar, quite peculiar indeed. You see, awhile back, people couldn't stop fighting. Wars between the regions crashed, almost ruining the planet. That's where your ancestors came in. Each ancestor had a particular liking to a certain type of Pokemon because of Arceus's plates are what powered them to be great trainers who stopped the wars. Over time, your ancestry line became muddled distorted, but we have you. The Dragon Warrior."

"The Dragon Warrior." She said jokingly.

Drake nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, the Dragon Warrior!" He rubbed his hands together. "And it's an honor to be the Dragon Warrior."

* * *

><p>He was sitting on the couch, flipping through the television channels when someone knocked on the door of the room he was staying in. He slowly opened it. "Hello?"<p>

Hearing no reply, he opened it wider. He stepped out into the hall and looked both ways, seeing no one. He turned around to go inside, but jumped back in surprise as he ran into Haunter.

"Haunter!" The ghost Pokemon said, waving his arms about. He floated down the hall, with Gary stumbling after it. He walked out into the night, looking for Haunter. Haunter, annoyed by the trainer, hit him on the head and motioned for him to follow. Rubbing his head, Gary stumbled until he could hear voices. He was stopped by Haunter, who mimicked how to listen.

"And it's an honor to be the Dragon Warrior." He heard someone say, he looked to Haunter questionably but the Haunter held up a finger.

"An honor?" He heard Rae's melodic voice ask. He moved to go to her, but Haunter stopped him, shaking his head.

"Yes, an honor. You've seen how you have always felt comfortable with Dragon Types. Even if you refuse to use the real team that you have, and use Pokemon that aren't even yours, you still keep two dragons on it." Gary heard the voice reply.

"Is that Drake?" Gary whispered to Haunter, who nodded his whole body. He glared, standing up, but stayed exactly where he was.

"I'm still curious as to why it's an honor." She muttered. Rae looked at the guy in front of her. "How do you intend to use me to awaken Arceus?"

Drake rubbed his hands together. "Being the Dragon Warrior, you have an almost special relation to Arceus, who was also a dragon type before he got rid of his plates. In times of trouble, he would come to your ancestors and help them control the situation, which made the Dragon Warrior the strongest trainer around."

"Right, so, I can just go, Arceus come to me and he'll come." She said rolling her eyes. "Look, I understand you have some strange delusion, but I really need to get going. I snuck out and it's getting late and they probably worried and-"

"Who said anything about going back?" Drake asked, walking towards her. She took steps back until she hit her head on the wall. Rubbing the sore spot she released Salamence's Pokeball. Salamence in turn roared at Drake who took a step back from the giant dragon.

Chuckling darkly, he murmured. "Who would have thought, the Dragon Warrior, choosing a dragon." He held a Pokeball in his hand. "Come now, Dragon Warrior and rid the world of its evil. Or, suffer a defeat."

"I'm going to go with her doing neither of those." Gary said as he walked towards Drake, Alakazam on his left and Haunter on his right. "Just let her go, Drake. You're out numbered."

Drake cursed, turning to Rae. "I will get you, my pretty." He turned and glared at Gary, looking him up and down. He let a Kadabra out of the Pokeball, and teleported away.

"Uhhh, hey." Rae said weakly as she recalled both Haunter and Salamence, praising them. "What's up?"

"What did he mean by using Pokemon that aren't even yours and your real team?"

"Err." She said, looking down. Gary stopped walking and turned to face her. "I'm borrowing half my team."

"Borrowing?"

"Poliwrath is Chuck's, Ampharos is Jasmine's and Haunter is Morty's, some gym leaders in Hoenn." She said as Gary nodded.

"Then what is your real team?" He asked, grabbing her arm. "This is serious. If you can be made any stronger, you must do it. You saw how Drake was acting towards you."

"I don't want to." She muttered, walking away from him in the opposite direction. Gary stood there, stunned for a moment then ran to catch up.

"Why?"

"Because I just don't." She said icily. She walked through the doors of a diner and sat down, and to her like and distaste, Gary sat in front of her.

"Explain."

"Don't need to." She said to him. She looked over at the waitress and ordered a Coke. Gary waved her away as he looked at the girl in front of him. Her head was hung low, the brunette's curly hair was over her face, and her shoulders were slumped. She knew that he was watching her, studying her.

"At least tell me your real team." He pleaded, looking at her defeated. "Rae, you're in danger, and having Pokemon that make you stronger and can protect you for the best is what you need."

She sighed and looked up at him. "Espeon, Charizard and Salamence are originally mine. When I went to the Battle School I didn't want overly powerful Pokemon, so I switched with them. "

"Then what's your actual team?" He inquired, leaning forward. "It can help you and the cause."

She looked at him and sighed. "Fine. My team is actually Salamence, Charizard, Kingdra, Garchomp, Dragonite and Espeon. My father was very into Dragon Types also and passed down Garchomp and Dragonite to me. The rest I had on my own."

Gary low whistled. "Then why switch?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she sat against the wall and looked around. The diner had about ten tables, only hers and another was full. The other had four sitting with their backs to Rae and Gary. She thought she saw a tuft of purple hair under a hat a woman was wearing.

"Because."

Gary sighed, frustrated. "Look, if you're taking some kind of pride doing this with half your team not being yours, then go straight ahead and do it. I'm going back to the Pokemon Center." He stormed out the door, and Rae watched him go. She sipped quietly on her Coke as she waited for the door to open again, but became increasingly puzzled when it didn't. The four who were sitting at the table all stood up suddenly, making their way towards Rae.

She swallowed. "Uhh, hey?"

"Are you Rae?" A voice asked. She examined the four in front of her. The only woman in front of her had purple hair sticking out of her hat, the guy on her left had a muscular build and wore some kind of mask underneath his mask.

"Maybe I am." She said, standing up with her hand going towards her Pokemon. One of the two guys on her left grabbed her hand before she could reach her belt, however.

"No need for a battle, ma'am. You'll just come with us." Bryon said with a toothy grin. She squirmed but felt Crasher Wake grab onto her other arm. She could see something being brought up to her nose, then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Where's Rae, Gary?" Ash asked as Gary stalked through the Pokemon Center. He just grunted as he walked past all of them. They cringed as they heard his door slam.<p>

"What the hell?" Misty muttered, looking to where the brunette had stormed off.

Volkner stood up. "I'm going to go look for Rae." He said as he walked out the door. Misty turned to her boyfriend.

"Why don't you try to talk to Gary, see what's up?" She inquired, poking him in the ribs. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess so. C'mon, Pikachu." Ash said as he stood up. He followed the same footsteps Gary had taken almost moments before. He knocked on the door he shared with him, but when he didn't get a reply he used the key card and walked in. "Gary?"

Gary was laying on his bed, arms behind his head and staring straight at the ceiling. "What?" He snapped, not looking at Ash.

"What happened?" Ash asked. "One minute you were here, then you were gone, then Rae was missing too."

Gary sighed. "Well, Rae snuck out and ran into Drake..." Gary began, sitting up from the bed. Ash whistled when he got to the part about the rest of Rae's team.

"She's tougher than she looks then." He remarked, giving a low whistle. He paced around the room. "Why don't you just go find her and apologize. She'll completely understand, you know." He said with a smile. "She seems really nice."

Pounding on the door made the two jump up. Gary walked over and opened the door to see an enranged Volkner. "She's gone. What the hell did you do?"

Gary stepped back a step. "She's... she's gone?" He asked shaking his head. "She can't be gone."

Volkner rolled his eyes. "She is gone! And there was this at the diner though, the waitress said she had seen with you her and gave it to me, it's a box."

"Great..." He muttered opening the box. What was inside made him jump back. Volkner looked at the box, and cursed when he saw Rae's six Pokeballs inside it.

"Great job, Gary. You screwed up and they got her." Volkner said with disgust in his voice. "Way to go. I'm glad she liked you and you let her down, not being there when she needed it." He walked out of the room, cursing under his breath.


	7. Vs Gardenia

Gardenia waited for the brunette outside of her gym. She sat on a park bench with her Roserade at her side. She quickly stood up as she saw a Charizard fast approaching. As the fiery dragon landed she noticed the tall boy on the back of her. He slid off the Charizard, thanked it, and put it back in its Pokeball. He walked to where Gardenia stood.

He wore a green tee shirt under a midnight black cloak with a hood that covered his head. Pulling back the hood he stopped in front of Gardenia. "You wished to see me." Gary stated, monotonously. Gardenia nodded, turning to lead him into the room. He looked around him, examining the quiet city then followed the Gym Leader.

"How goes the search for her?"

"So far no results. As I was leaving everyone was splitting up to take the Gym Leaders on. Flint's come down from the League and Cynthia will be here soon."

Gardenia nodded once more, leading him into a giant room with a clock made out of grass. Th Gym was deserted, however, with not a soul in it except for the two. Calmly, Gardenia sat down in her Gym Leader seat where she usually awaited challengers. Gary grabbed a chair and turned it around to sit in it.

"What did you want from me?" Gary asked, trying to get straight to the point. It annoyed him that he couldn't help out in the search for Rae. Every time her offered to do something, Volkner would glare at him until either he backed down or left his gaze. Everyone else had agreed that their search by themselves was growing futile, and decided to split up to take on the Gym Leaders that they knew were with Drake. Gardenia had called him herself to meet her at her gym before he could set off on his own quest to find Drake himself.

Gardenia looked at the boy in front of her and smiled. "You remind me of her father. How much do you know about my daughter?"

"She's something called the Dragon Warrior who can call upon Arceus in times of trouble and is wanted by Drake and Team Thunder because of this. She's borrowing Pokemon from three Hoenn Gym Leaders for reasons unknown to me, and has three Dragon Types that she refuses to use." Gary answered, watching Gardenia.

"Interesting..." Gardenia muttered to herself. To Gary, she finished. "Right, all of that is correct." She stood up and walked behind her, grabbing three Pokeballs out of the device that heals Pokemon. "These three are her Garchomp, Kingdra, and Dragonite. They have just recently awakened from their slumber. See that they get to her, and use them if you know they'll help you."

"What do you mean by 'slumber'?" Gary asked as he accepted the three Pokeballs, putting them in his jeans pocket.

Gardenia studied him for a moment, as she sat back down. Gary held her gaze for a moment before she replied. "This isn't the first time Drake has tried to get Arceus." She finally admitted. "She is a Dragon Warrior through her father, not I. A couple years back when Rae was just starting on her journey Drake came to us demanding to hand her over for his grand scheme. Her father, who was a skilled trainer, battled him and sent him packing. However, that was only the start."

"What do you mean by, was a good trainer?" Gary asked, his eyebrows together in confusion. He looked to Gardenia who held sorrow in her eyes.

"Drake came back a year later, just as Rae had gotten home. He had been stalking her throughout the region this whole time, amazed at how quickly she had earned her badges. She wanted to train and come home before she took on the Pokemon League. He demanded once again for her to come with him. She came close to battling him, but her father stepped in and took him on himself. What he didn't know is that he had captured the legendary Pokemon, Articuno, promptly defeating Luke."

"I don't get it. Why didn't Drake just use Luke then?"

"The Dragon Warrior power skips each generation. Luke's father had it before him, so Luke only had his bond with his Dragon Pokemon. Rae has the powers of a full Dragon Warrior, the ability to bond with Dragons and telepathically speak with them." Gardenia said, motioning to the Dragons Gary now held. "The three of them were put into a deep sleep by Luke, to be awakened when Rae was in danger, that way Drake couldn't get to them."

"Wait, where is Luke then?" Gary asked with a frown on his face. "Did he disappear?"

Gardenia shook her head. "He's dead. Drake killed him once he realized he couldn't control him or make use of his Pokemon."

Gary blanched. "K-killed?" He stuttered. His face held no color. "They wouldn't do that to Rae, would they?" His mind was racing, his heart felt like it would rip out of his chest.

"No, she's too powerful and valuable to their cause for them to do that. But," She paused while studying him. "You and your friends are in impeccable danger, being associated with her. I wouldn't be surprised if they came after you for leverage against her to do what they want."

His hand clenched into a fist. "I won't let them get me before I get to them." He said, his eyes showing his blazing fury.

"And that's your plan? March into their headquarters and basically hand yourself to them?" She asked him dryly. "I would hope you'd have more sense."

Simmering, he replied. "I'm not going alone. I'll have some of the toughest trainers in Sinnoh and other regions with me. If needed to be, yes, I will storm the castle with them. I won't let them go around thinking that they can do what they want. Currently we're launching attacks against the four of the Gym Leaders that have gone to his side."

She stood up, grabbing a Pokeball. "Then Battle me and prove your stuff." She said with narrowing eyes. "If you can talk the talk, you better be able to walk the walk." She released a Grotle which growled at Gary, who quickly stood up reaching for his Electivire's Pokeball.

"Sunny day, Grotle." She told her Pokemon. Effectively the room became bright and sunny. Gary grinned since he knew he could use this to his advantage. His Electivire used a Fire Punch, which being powered up by the Sunny Day quickly made the Grotle faint. She recalled her Grotle and sent out a Cherrim, which became a happy Pokemon with the sun.

Electivire wasn't quick enough and got hit with Razor Leaf in the process, but was able to use Fire Punch again to make the Cherrim faint. He relucantly recalled Electivire to its Pokeball.

"Alakazam, come on out." He said as he flicked the Pokeball. Gardenia looked at the Roserade and it nodded as it stepped onto the field.

"Roserade, sludge bomb." Gardenia told her Pokemon as it obeyed. Alakazam eyed the Pokemon and moved as soon as it would have hit him, dodging it.

Alakazam countered the next Sludge Bomb with a Psybeam as directed by Gary. Alakazam, being the more powerful Pokemon, got his attack to hit the Roserade, effictevely knocking it out. Gary left his Alakazam out while Gardenia recalled Roserade. She reached into her pocket and tossed him a small, shiny object. He caught it and looked at it in surprise when he realized it was the Forest Badge.

"Why are you giving me this?" He questioned as he pocketed the badge. She rolled her eyes.

"You beat me, it's League rules." She answered as she sat back down. "The rest is up to you. I wasn't a match."

Gary stood there for an awkward moment, then realized he was dismissed. He recalled Alakazam to him and walked out of the gym.

Was it enough? He wondered to himself as he climbed on Charizard once more. Was it enough that he had all her Pokemon and knew that he could at least count on six of them? Was it enough to be runner up in the League back home?

His mind wandered as he flew back towards Veilstone. They had been staying with Maylene after the Gym Leader realized they had taken Veilstone as their base. She frequently trained with Dawn, whom being the youngest of the group, still had awhile to go. Paul would often watch the sessions, offering advice to her later. He could see the bond growing between the two, even if they wouldn't admit it.

He knew he could count on Ash and Misty to back him up on charging the school. Volkner would possibly agree, but unlikely without a fight. Drew and May would be in, demanding the other not to be. He knew Paul would, but wasn't sure with Dawn whether anyone would allow it.

He didn't expect Gardenia to help them, especially after their exchange today. He frowned, recalling how she changed in the middle of the conversation. He shook it off and pushed it out of his mind. He had more pressing matters to think about. Maylene and Candice had promised to help them, the latter already spying on the school. Cynthia was supposed to arrive in a day, seeing that the Elite Four, excluding Flint, didn't cause trouble.

The three Elites could be a problem in the future, he realized. They would be the ones most likely to be guarding Rae, and he was unsure of who could take them on easily. Luckily, they only used one type of Pokemon each. Drake would be a problem, seeing as no one had any idea what Pokemon he used. Except for the Articuno Gardenia told him about and the Kadabra he had seen. The Zapdos must have belonged to him too. He paled, trying to imagine what other legendaries he must had caught. Moltres was a prime candidate, seeing as the other two birds have already been caught.

He just hoped they had a chance. 


	8. Vs Elites

"Where am I?" Rae muttered to herself. Her wrists hurt, but her head hurt most of all. She looked up and around the room. "Get Drake in here, now." She demanded to the door, hoping it'd draw someone's attention. She quickly surveyed where she was. It was dark and damp, with little light coming from a lamp hanging on a ceiling. She saw that she was tied to a wooden armchair, her wrists chaffed.

The wooden door opened with a creak as she sneezed from the dirt and dust. Three figures walked in, Rae, thinking they'd be Gym Leaders, glared as hard as she could. But when she realized who they actually were, she shrank in size.

"You… you guys too?" She exclaimed, in both fright and astonishment.

The man with the purple hair gave a smirk. "Power, fame, control, we're surprised you haven't already gave into our cause. Don't worry though; soon we'll have leverage against you."

"Leave my mother out of this." Rae said coldly, but shrinking inside. She recognized these three, three of the Elite Four. Aaron, the bug Pokemon user, Bertha, the ground Pokemon specialist, and their supposed leader, Lucian, the physic enthusiast.

Lucian gave a dark laugh while the other two flashed smiles. "Your mother? No, we promised we wouldn't attack Gym Leaders unless they themselves aggravate us. We know who would be a better choice to go after you. And hey, we know he's on his way here. We called for him."

"Leave Gary alone!" She yelled, trying to get free. Lucian motioned to Aaron, who had a Scyther of his cut her bonds. She fell from the chair, hitting the floor with a bang. She stood up and glared at the three. Lucian snapped, and a Gallade grabbed her from behind, lifting its sword to her neck. She gulped.

Lucian walked menacingly towards her, getting at her level. "You will cooperate us once we have Gary, no matter what, you understand? Or we will kill him. We will."

She stared at him then looked back at Bertha and Aaron. Finally, she nodded.

* * *

><p>"Gary?" Ash's voice called over his xtransiver. "Gary, I defeated Crasher Wake, and I think Drew finished off Fantina about an hour ago."<p>

"Have you heard anything from Paul or Misty?"

"Nothing from Paul. Misty's on her Gyrados, heading to meet me in Veilstone. She dominated against Roark."

Gary nodded as he flew on Charizard, nervously fingering his and Rae's PokeBalls. "Good. Try to find out what you can on how Paul is, maybe send May to check on him."

Ash promised he would, then paused for a second. Gary dodged a group of Pelipers as he made his way closer to Iron Island.

"Ash, I've got to go." Gary said as he circled the island, looking for the best place to land.

"Gary. Where are you? Let me come for backup." Ash pleaded through the xtransiever. Gary shook his head.

"I'll be fine. I've got Rae's and my Pokemon. They're ridiculously strong. I'll get her and get out."

Ash sighed, knowing he couldn't reason with him. "You've got three hours. If I don't hear back by then, I'm coming for you. Your grandfather will trace you for me."

Gary knew it was a threat but decided to pretend he didn't hear it. He turned off his xtransiever completely, returning Charizard to its Pokeball. He jumped down into a crevice into the ground he remembered from his training here. Quietly with his Umbreon at his side he made his way towards the bottom of the cave.

Five minutes of walking he stopped for a moment and grabbed a swig of fresh water he had packed in his bag, giving a sip to Umbreon.

"Gary! Get out!" He heard Rae's voice yell, a swift crack followed with a thud as he and Umbreon began running towards where he heard Rae. He heard a voice but couldn't make out the words, tripping he hit his knee and cursed silently. He glanced around him, he was at a dead end. Puzzled, he stood up.

"Shut up you stupid girl! I swear, if it wasn't for the fact you can only be alive to get Arceus, I would kill you for that." A shrill old lady voice yelled. Gary spun around and ran back where he came. Instead of taking a right like he did last time, he took a left as the voices became clearer.

"Maybe we were wrong and he's not coming. Not that that matters to us, boss would be happy that by far. However, he'd be a little disappointed."

Gary skidded to a stop behind the three Elites and in front of Rae. He blanched at who he was dealing with, but cleared his throat.

"I think you guys were talking about me?" He said as the three spun around, Rae trying to make a run towards him. However, Lucian snapped and his Gallade grabbed her once again with the sword at her neck.

Gary paled and backed up. His back hit the wall as he grabbed for a Pokeball inside of his jeans, not even sure which one he had grabbed. "Let Rae come with me." He stated, much more calmly than he felt inside.

"There's one of you and three of us." Lucian said as he took a step back towards Rae. "Surrender, or else you don't want something to happen to your precious Rae." He said, running the back of his hand against her cheek. She shuddered and looked at him with pleading eyes, mouthing "Run."

"Lucian, I think you need to learn to count." Paul said, coming up from behind Gary. "There are three against three. Have a fair battle, and whatever side wins gets to take Rae."

"You expect us to let Rae battle?" Bertha sneered as Gary gave Paul a look of shock.

"What? Are the Elite Four scared of three teenagers?" Rae said, mustering some sort of courage within her, while staring at Gary. He gave her a brief smile, and then turned towards the three threats.

Lucian glanced back at Rae. He knew the boss said to keep her away from Gary at all costs, but the two of them couldn't be that good at all. He snapped his fingers and the Gallade let go of Rae, letting her fall to the hard ground onto her knees. Gary made to sprint towards her, but Paul held him back under the watchful eye of Lucian as the three of the Elites moved out of the way, leaving Rae free to them.

"Each of us can use one Pokemon. Last competitor standing wins." Lucian proclaimed as Gary picked Rae off the ground and held her to his chest. Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out two of his Pokeballs.

"I don't have any Pokemon." Rae whispered to him as Gary held her close. He reluctantly let go of her and passed her nine Pokeballs from his jean pocket.

"Your mom gave me them. You know what you need to do." Her murmered as he removed two of his own. She looked down at the Pokemon, then over towards the three Elites awaiting their choices.

"You're right." She said as she stood in front of Lucian in the middle with about fifty feet in between them. Gary on her left and Paul on her right, she let out her Pokeball. "Now, show your stuff, Garchomp!"

"Charizard, protect Rae!" Gary proclaimed as he sent out Charizard. Paul sent out Frosslass with a flick.

Lucian, Bertha and Aaron all gave each other a look before sending out their three respective Pokemon; Gallade, Hippowdown and Drapion.

"Hippowdon, dig." Bertha ordered, making the first move as she pointed towards Rae's Garchomp. Rae, however, just smirked and countered.

"Garchomp, Earthquake!" She yelled as Charizard took off, knowing what his actual trainer was doing. All of them lost their balance, including the Elites. Gary barely caught Rae before she hit her head on the ground. She gave him and Paul a reassuring smile as she looked to see Bertha recalling her Pokemon and the other two weak.

"The cave!" Lucian yelled recalling Gallade, as Aaron did the same, running towards where Gary, Paul and Rae now stood.

"You dumb bitch, your attack made the cave unstable!" Aaron yelled as he made his way to grab Rae.

Gary blocked his way and decked him, knocking him out. Paul fended off Lucian and Bertha watched in the background.

"Rae, run on Garchomp now." Paul grunted as he dodge Lucian's punch, punching him and knocking him over. Gary grabbed onto her arm and led her through the cavern with Paul behind them, Garchomp blocking the Elite's way for following.

Not a one of them said a word until they made it above ground and got a ride back to the mainland on a boat, to Eterna City. Rae, who as soon as they reached the safety of the boat, fell directly asleep with her head on Gary's shoulder, stirred quietly as the two talked, her hand loosely intertwined with Gary's.

"Paul, you showed up at the best time."

The plum haired boy shrugged. "I saw you touch down here on Charizard. Figuring you must have been up to no good, I followed after you. I heard Rae scream, but decided to stay back."

"You wanted me to get the satisfaction?"

He nodded. "I didn't see any way you could have won though. We got lucky with the cave in."

Gary nodded as he looked at the girl lying beside him. "I didn't even think of it."

"Don't ever run off to face the Elites alone again. Or lose her again." Paul said, watching the water. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost my girl. Even if she doesn't know it, she does mean a lot."

"Tell her." Gary replied with a smile. "She'd understand."

* * *

><p>Ash, Misty and Dawn stood outside of the Veilstone Gym with Maylene and Volkner, awaiting the three's touchdown.<p>

"There's two larger Pokemon flying towards us." Volkner pointed out to the others, they nodded silently and awaited touchdown. Dawn was furious at Paul for not letting her know. The guys had to stop her from going to Clenlave City herself to try to rescue him. She crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot as he dismounted his Gliscor and walked up to her, his hands in his pockets, only looking at her.

"I was worried." She said with a clipped turn, her eyes showing the hurt. "I thought you were overtaken by Bryon and we'd have to come get you next." Her voice caught at the end as Gary and Rae walked up. Gary had his arm loosely around her waist, Rae's head resting against his arm. Volkner and Gary looked each other in the eyes, daring the other to say something as Rae closed hers.

Paul nodded. "I'm sorry. I only thought in the moment, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. I was worried about Gary's safety and didn't think."

Dawn threw herself into an unsuspecting Paul's arms. "Just don't do it to me again." She said, his chest muffling most of her words.

"I won't." He said kissing her on the top of the head. He let go of her but she stayed at his side, smiling.

"Where did you find her?" Misty asked as she gave Rae a hug, taking her away from Gary and leading her inside. The rest followed.

"Iron Island. That's why Paul was able to spot me easily." He replied as they followed them in. "Misty, Ash, can you guard Rae? I need to run an errand."

Rae turned around and glared. "I do not need a guard." She said, setting three Pokeballs on the table.

"Rae…" Gary pleaded. She looked into his eyes, and then nodded.

"Fine."


	9. Vs Lucian

Gary walked through the streets of Veilstone, kicking leaves as he went. He realized with a shock that it had been a week ago since he first met Rae, but it had seemed like he'd known her for a lifetime. He sat down on a curb beside an alley and let out his Blastoise, his starter Pokémon.

"Blastoise?" His Pokémon questioned.

"I almost got her killed." He said in an almost whisper. His water Pokémon turned his head and nodded as Gary continued, louder, "But that was then, this is now. I'll die before she goes back in their hands."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Gary jumped up to his feet at the sound of Volkner's voice. He stared at the boy as he recalled his Blastoise back to the Pokeball. "You know, you better watch it. Rae's stubborn, and one wrong move may send her into my arms." Volkner finished with a smirk.

Gary returned his smirk. "Is that a threat?"

"No, a promise." Volkner said with a smile. "Don't you realize she doesn't want to be cooped up because she is wanted by them?" He took a step closer to Gary. "You don't know her. Her Dragon Warrior power makes her a deadly enemy to have. She could beat Drake."

"I know she's tough. She's the first to beat me in the awhile." He took a slight pause and looked around before continuing. He could feel something wasn't right… someone was here that shouldn't be… "That doesn't mean she should just waltz in and attack him! They play terribly dirty, and you didn't see her today. The Elites had a Gallade with its sword to her neck."

"That we did." A voice said, coming from the alley. Volkner quickly ripped a Pokeball off his belt as Gary grabbed for his Electivire's Pokeball as the two boys watched Lucian step out of the shadows. "Now boys, please come quietly with me. We need some bait."

* * *

><p>"Rae?" Ash asked as he knocked on the door of the room that was designated as her and Misty's. "Can I come in?"<p>

She nodded as she looked in the mirror, taking her hair out of her towel and turning on the straighter. Under Misty's supervision, the two of them had dyed her hair from the natural black curls to brown straight hair. While they were doing this, Dawn and Paul, (who was forced to) ran to the Shopping Mall to get Rae a new outfit to try to disguise herself to go out. Completely disregarding her purple now, she dressed in completely black in white with a white hat with black bill and pokeball, a black jacket with white sleeves and pockets, and black pants with white accents.

"What's up?" She asked as she began to straighten her hair. She looked unrecognizable even to herself, and Ash almost started to wonder if she really was Rae.

"What happened?" Ash asked sitting at the edge of what he thought was Misty's bed. "Gary never told us where you were, and we had no idea."

She momentarily paused as she looked back at Ash through the mirror. With a sigh, she started, "I'm something called a Dragon Warrior apparently."

"Which means?"

"Which means, apparently I have the ability to call Arceus forth whenever I need him. Supposedly. However, Drake has said that I have a special affinity for my Dragon type Pokémon, which I do." She paused for a moment, her stomach flip-flopping. "Ash, something is wrong."

He looked at her in question as she jumped up and grabbed her hat. "What do you mean?" He half said half yelled as he chased her down the hall of the Pokémon Center and out the front door. He sprinted and caught up to her, bursting upon a Pokémon battle between Volkner and a guy with purple hair.

"Jolteon, dodge!" Volkner pleaded with his Pokémon, but Ash could tell it was futile. No matter what, the Gallade's attack hit, causing it to faint with a cry. Volkner stumbled back as he recalled Jolteon.

"See? The gym leader's attempts are futile." He said in disgust. "Gary, would you like a turn?"

Gary opened his mouth, but unbeknownst to him, Rae was quicker.

"No. It's my turn." She said, walking towards the man. Ash ran over where Gary was giving Volkner a couple of Revives while squinting.

"Does she know who she's battling?" Gary asked while he studied Rae, not actually knowing who she was.

"Well… yes." Ash replied. He dropped his voice. "That's Rae."

"What?" Gary and Volkner both yelled before Ash motioned for them to drop their voice.

_Rae…_ Gary thought to himself, _Please know what you're doing._

* * *

><p><strong>Rae POV:<strong>

I've got the element of surprise, I thought to myself with a smirk as I grabbed for Charizard's Pokeball, knowing he would keep Gallade in.

"Miss, do you know who I am?" Lucian asked me, his arms out wide in a flourish. "I am the last of the Elite Four, the captain if you will."

"I know who you are." I stated stiffly. "And I'm sick of you guys trying to take advantage of me, my Pokémon and my friends." I said, throwing Charizard's Pokeball.

"You're… you're kidding me." Lucian said with a fluster. "You're really going to battle." He looked back towards where I knew Gary was, probably waiting to kill me as soon as I was done.

I smirked. "Of course I am. Charizard, Wing Attack, now!" I shouted, pointing towards Gallade. Volkner must have weakened it considerably, because it fainted as soon as Charizard finished its attack.

"You got lucky, girlie." Lucian said, glaring across the street at me. "C'mon Espeon, show the girl why we're the best of the Elites!"

An Espeon similar to my own landed in front of my Charizard. I narrowed my eyes, knowing that I was screwed if I lost this battle. But I had faith in my Pokémon, and knew they'd get me through whatever happened.

"Espeon, Psybeam!"

"Charizard, block with a Flamethrower!" I countered, but flinched as it went through to him. He staggered back and shook his head, dazed and obviously hurt. I knew the Espeon could hit hard out my own experience. "Charizard, now Earthquake!" I yelled as Charizard flew a loop in the air and slammed to the ground next to Espeon as Lucian yelled for it to use a Psychic. I felt the ground shake a fell to the ground on my knees. When I looked up, I saw that both Charizard and Espeon had fallen, fainted.

"Good work, Charizard" I murmured to him as I recalled him to the Pokeball. I grabbed Garchomp's Pokeball and threw it onto field while Lucian did the same with his Brongzong. I grew surprised to see that he only had one more Pokémon left after this one.

"Brongzong, use Block!" Lucian yelled. I felt the Pokeball fly off my belt and levitate in midair right above me.

Frustrated, I yelled. "Garchomp, Fire Fang!"

"Dodge!"

But it was too late. My Garchomp was faster than his Brongzong by a long shot. Garchomp gripped onto the Brongzong with teeth of fire.

"Now, Gyro Ball Brongzong!" Lucian yelled.

"Dodge!"

The Gyro ball hit, even as Garchomp tried to dig out and dodge. The Pokeball dropped from the air and I grabbed it.

"You did good, Garchomp." I said, recalling him to his ball. I took a deep breath and grabbed Dragonite, one of my father's Pokémon that I have never used. "Dragonite, let's do this!" I yelled tossing the Pokeball out. "Now, quickly, use a Thunderbolt."

Dragonite clapped as a bolt of lightning came down out of thin air, completely frying the Brongzong in front of it. It lifted its hand to its mouth as if it was yawning as Lucian let out his final Pokémon, Mr. Mime.

"Don't think you've got this in the bag." He said without any real hopefulness. "We may come back and win."

"Doubtful." I said with a smirk. "Dragonite, Ice Beam please."

"Dragonite." It said smiling. Its mouth opened wide and let out a beam of blue frozen water straight towards the Mr. Mime, actually freezing it in place. "Now, use Brick Break!" I yelled. Dragonite hopped in the air and flew over to Mr. Mime, shattering the ice off Mr. Mime, effectively knocking it out in two hits.

"Wha…" Lucian said as he recalled his Pokémon. Dragonite stayed out, gloating gleefully as Gary ran up and captured me in a hug.

"You scared the hell out of me." He whispered in my ear, squeezing me to death.

We let go of each other and he spun me around so he was still holding onto me while we were facing Lucian. "Give up." I said, glaring at him. "I beat you fair and square."

He analyzed me. "You might have been able to take me down easily, but you have to defeat the other two to get anywhere close to Drake. Good luck with that." Lucian raised his hand, throwing a smoke ball. I felt Gary wrap his arms tighter around me as I buried my face into his chest, coughing as I recalled Dragonite back to his Pokeball.

Gary grabbed me again, planting a kiss on the top of my head. "I thought I was going to loose you again."

"How do you think I felt?" I asked looking at him and Volkner. "I run in seeing my guy best friend get beaten and my," I paused, not entirely sure what to call Gary. "About ready to fight him."

"I promise," Gary started, pulling me back closer to him, "from now on we are taking this organization down together."


	10. Professor Oak

Rae POV:

"Thank you so much, Morty." I said with a smile at the Johto Ghost Gym Leader. "I'll miss Haunter, but I can't hold more than six Pokemon."

He nodded to me. "Understandable. Just call me up, dear, if you ever need help with Team Thunder. We'll get some swings in!" He said with a smile as he disconnected. I walked over to where Gary, Volkner and Ash sat in the Veilstone Gym with Maylene.

"Gary, have you heard from Professor Oak?" Ash asked a frown on his face. "I worry about him."

"Give me some faith, Ash!" An older man proclaimed as he walked through the door, an Arcanine trailing him carefully. "I brought Arcanine like you asked, Gary." He said as Gary walked up to give the man with grey hair wearing a lab coat over a purple shirt a hug.

"Gramps, this is Rae. Rae, this is Professor Oak." Gary said, motioning to me. I got up and shook hands with Oak and stood by his side as Gary exchanged Arcanine's Pokeball with Dodrio's.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Rae said, "I've always been impressed with your work."

He smiled. "Rae, I think knew your father." I could feel my smile fall off my face, and forced it back onto my face. "Do you have the same ability he had?" He questioned as we made our way to join the group.

"I do." I replied shortly as I sat down in between Maylene and Gary. Since I had met her, Maylene and I trained with each other whenever we had the chance, pushing each other to grow stronger. It had helped me especially with working with my late father's Pokemon, growing stronger.

He nodded, taking a second to think. "How much does everyone know about your power?"

"She can communicate with her Dragon Pokemon mentally." Volkner said monotonously, petting his Jolteon. He had taken his loss against Lucian harder than I had though he would; I shot him a caring smile as I turned to Professor Oak.

"I can't do that with my Espeon. Drake also said something about being able to call Arceus to me, which is why he is after me."

Professor Oak nodded. "I'm going to tell you the Legend of the Warriors." He paused, took a sip out of his travel cup, and began.

"Two hundred years ago, the regions were all in darkness. Unova had ruled over them all, until the people in Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn teamed up and rebelled. Unova isolated itself from them and let them fend for themselves.

"After the war no one had any idea who was to be in charge, and a lot of different groups came in. Between the groups, fighting became abundant for twenty five years, until Arceus got sick of listening to the fighting and blessed 17 different trainers with the affinity for a certain type.

"These seventeen became to be known as the Warriors. The Dragon Warrior was the highest out of them all, because Arceus favored her most out of them all; he bestowed upon her the gift of calling him down when she or the warriors needed him. The Warrior gene is said to be inside every other generation, and the Dragon Warrior is always a girl out of respect to the first." Oak glanced over at me, interested. "With you no exception. Story has it that to call Arceus, you must chant a phrase, but he only comes when there is a dire emergency."

"So she can't just call him down if she's losing in a championship battle?" Ash asked Professor Oak.

"Exactly. The only report of Arceus being used was in the 1900s, someone had tracked down the Dragon Warrior of the time and murdered her, the last act she had was Arceus saving her child."

I stared off in the distance, fingering the silver bracelet that my father had given me when I was just starting off my journey. He told me it reflected the fierce Dragon within me. I only realized now the irony of his words. The silver bracelet was simple, with a Dragon Fang on it in the middle. I felt my stomach drop, thinking of all the times he had hinted at who I really was, without really noticing it. I hoped he was proud of me, proud of what I was doing.

"Rae?" Gary questioned, interrupting my thoughts with a concerned look. "Do you want to go walk around for a bit?"

"Sure." I stuttered my mind racing as I stood up and grabbed for my Pokemon. I followed Gary out the door and across the street to the Veilstone Park.

"You seemed really deep in thought back there." He stated, looking over at me with his concerned green eyes. I struggled not to think about how hot he looked today with his black jeans and shoes under a green tee shirt and a black bomber jacket. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just… knowing all this reminds me of my dad and how he always hinted at this, but I never actually understood what he meant. And right now… I feel as though all of this is on me."

Gary grabbed my hand and led me to a bench. "Rae, no matter what happens from here on out, I will be there right beside you. Drake is not going to get you without going through me first." He paused for a second, then turned his head and looked in my eyes. "Rae, will you be my girlfriend?"

My heart raced. Ever since I met Gary, I had felt some strange connection to him, something I couldn't place until now. "Of course." I said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss me. As our lips touched it felt like a Pikachu had zapped my entire body. We broke apart and he pulled me into a hug, his scent calming me down, making me feel safer.

That's when we heard the claps.

"Bravo Gary, bravo. You did get the girl for once." Drake yelled, walking across the park towards Gary and I. He stopped about fifty feet away, smiling like an idiot. Gary had jumped up in front of me, holding onto a Pokeball, ready to throw. I grabbed for Dragonite's Pokeball, ready to step in as I stood up.

"Drake," I said disgustedly. "I guess I can never say it's a pleasure to see you." I tapped Gary on the back and he moved to the left so I could stand at his side.

"Ah, Dragon Warrior, have you agreed to come with us yet? Do not make me have to kill Gary, like I killed your father."

"You what?" I yelled, falling back against Gary. He released Arcanine from its Pokeball and it stood between Drake and me.

"Mommy never told you? She watched him die at the hands of my Kabutops." He said while releasing the said Pokemon.

All this time… she had known. "You bastard." I said while stepping in front of Gary. "You are not touching him, nor will you ever will."

Drake turned, seeing as Ash, Misty and Maylene were rushing towards us. "Today must not be the day for our battle, Dragon Warrior." He cackled as he studied me. "You grow stronger within the hour." He muttered as he threw a smoke ball to the floor, covering the park with zero visibility. Gary held onto me as I felt something slice at my arm, cutting a small cut on the bicep.

"Canine!" Arcanine yelled as it cleared the park with a Flamethrower attack, only to see the Kabutops directly in front of Gary and me.


	11. Vs Kabutops

"Kingdra, come on out!" I yelled as I switched Pokeballs. Kingdra, my water dragon, popped out beside Arcanine. "Gary, run." I told him, letting go of his hand as I eyed the Kabutops. "He's out to kill you."

"No." Gary said, watching the Kabutops. He looked over at Arcanine and grabbed his Pokeball, as if to recall him. The fire dog saw this out of the corner of his eyes and barked at his trainer. Gary must have understood, because he nodded and placed the Pokeball back on his belt.

"Butops!" The Kabutops cried as it launched itself at Gary.

_ Please, Kingdra, hit it with a Dragon Breath. _I mentally cried out to my Pokemon as she obeyed with Gary looking on astonished as he and I both jumped back out of the way of where the Kabutops was heading.

_Dodge!_ I mentally yelled again as Kabutops countered, but it was too late. The Kabutops hit Kingdra with a powerful Slash attack, slicing her fin and down her side. I could see her vibrating in pain as the Kabutops bounced back, watching its prey. If I removed her, Kabutops would have a spot opened up between him and Gary. Frustrated, I bit my lip as I watched the battle in front of me.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade! Pikachu, get between Gary and Kabutops!" Ash yelled as Misty and he came running from behind Kabutops. She let out her Vaporeon and Psyduck next to her, ready to attack if necessary.

"Espeon, switch out with Kingdra!" I yelled as I released my Psychic Eevelution, the only non-dragon type on my team. "Use Iron Tail to block!" I yelled as Kabutops swung towards her.

"Espe!" She said as her twin tails grew silver in color as they connect with Kabutop's scythe like arms.

"Butops!" It yelped as it made its way past Espeon and lunged at Gary again. Gary pushed me back behind him as Arcanine protected his trainer. I fell back on my butt, hitting the ground with a thud as Gary placed his body before me.

"Canine!" Arcanine yelped as the Kabutop's powerful scythes collided with his body, slashing down its back leg. Espeon and Pikachu automatically distracted the Kabutops with a Swift and Energy Ball attack, both hitting the ground/water type. Gary took the opportunity and quickly switched out the sliced Arcanine and replaced it with Scizor.

"Scizor, X-Scissor, now." Gary said to his red bug/steel as it nodded at its trainer's commands.

"Scizor." It simply said, rushing in to attack the Kabutops while Pikachu and Espeon retreated. The two insanely fast and dangerous Pokemon went into one on one combat, no one else daring to attack, afraid to hit Scizor as it played a violent dance.

Gary looked around, frowning, keeping one eye on Scizor. "Rae, take Misty and get out of here. Ash and I can handle this."

I looked over to see Ash pleading with Misty, presumably over the same subject. She kept shaking her head in response, him becoming more downtrodden as the argument wore on. "No." I stated while watching Scizor slam the Kabutops to the ground. "Kabutops is almost finished." I said, watching as it struggled to get back up. "Wait a second." I murmured, looking at a black band on the Kabutops upper arm. "Gary, call off Scizor. Now." I demanded as he looked at me pleadingly.

"Rae, no."

"Gary!"

He sighed. "Scizor, back off." He said, defeated as the Scizor came and stood next to me. Espeon came to my side as I looked at her.

"We're going to try to catch it." I said to Espeon as she looked at me in confusion. Actually, everyone looked at me in confusion. "Espeon, use Psychic!"

"Espe!" My Espeon said, obeying my command. The Kabutops fell to the ground, its scythe's touching its head as it withered in pain. I cringed as I watched it, throwing an Ultra Ball at the Kabutops. Everyone waited without taking a breath, until the three clicks came. I walked and picked up the Pokeball, looking inside to see the Kabutops inside.

"How?" Gary asked, walking next to me and looking at the Pokeball. "I thought it was Drake's."

"So did I." I said as I released the Pokemon. It looked at me with sad eyes.

"Butops?" It questioned. I could feel Gary tense up beside me, hand on my shoulder. Ash and Misty watched, ready to attack.

"Kabutops, I'm going to release Garchomp to be an interpreter. Is that okay?" I asked it as I grabbed Garchomp's Pokeball. Kabutops nodded, stepping back a space.

"Garchomp, help me out please!" I asked, releasing my ground Dragon as the three looked at me curiously.

_Garchomp, ask how Drake was controlling it._

Garchomp nodded its affirmative as it stepped closer to the Kabutops. After what seemed like a minute, Garchomp turned back to me.

**It was controlled by the black band tied around its arm. When you caught it, apparently it broke the bond.**

I nodded as I took a step closer to Kabutops. "I understand what you've gone through for about ten years, and I understand if you hate trainers, but I'd love it if you'd join me in taking Drake down. You are a powerful Pokemon who'd be a great asset to my team." I said, looking the Pokemon straight in the eyes. "Of course, whatever you say goes. I understand if you say no."

"Butops." It said, nodding. Garchomp turned towards me again.

**She wants to join you to take down Drake, after that, she doesn't know.**

I nodded as I returned Garchomp to her Pokeball. "Sounds fine with me." I said as I picked up her Pokeball. "Come back in here for a bit, we'll get you healed soon enough." She nodded as I returned her to the Ultra Ball and examined the three's faces. " What?" I questioned in confusion.

"What just happened?" Misty asked, returning Psyduck as Ash returned Sceptile. Gary kept Scizor out and right by his side. "One minute Kabutops is trying to kill Gary and Scizor, the next minute you caught it and added it to your team. I thought it was Drake's?"

"I don't think Drake really uses Pokeballs." I said, rubbing my temples. "I noticed a black band on its arm, and I think I saw one on Zapdos also. He controls them from there, making them captives and not friends like Pokeballs do."

"So, you're saying most likely then, Drake knows the band was broken?" Ash asked, picking up a broken black band from the ground. He put it in his pocket. "Professor Oak would be happy to look at this."

"I think he does." I said, looking at Kabutop's Pokeball.

Gary grabbed my arm, bringing me behind him, and slowly backing up towards Ash and Misty. I looked around his shoulder and saw that five Team Thunder grunts were waiting in front of us.

"Master said we'd find two teens here. One hopefully dead." A girl with a black tee-shirt, black pants, yellow trench coat, yellow belt and yellow headband said stepping out. Behind her, were four other girls dressed basically the same. "However," she started with a sneer, "We find four live ones, and the Kabutops gone. So you've figured out our Master's secret?"

"Master?" Misty asked, trying not to laugh. "Are you serious?"

The girl turned and glared at her. "Are you insulting the organization?"

"She may not be, but I am." I said with a smile, holding two Pokeballs in my hand. "Now how about we get this little skirmish over with so I can go relax?"

The leader snarled as she motioned for another girl to come up to her. "Fine. You versus us two, the rest of you, distract them as we beat her." She and the other girl each grabbed a Pokeball off their belts. "Go, Jynx!" She yelled as her partner sent out an Azumarill.

"Being in Team Thunder doesn't mean we have to have electric types," The other girl said with a smirk. "Think you can handle us?"

"Easily." I replied, sending out Charizard and Dragonite. "Salamance, Thunder Fang. Charizard, Flamethrower."

"Dodge!" They both yelled, but it was too late. My two quickly reduced them to nothing, effectively knocking them out in two hits. Misty, Ash and Gary had done the same, smirking at the Grunts.

"Take a message to your 'Master'" I started with a smirk. "Tell him I'm onto him."


	12. Vs AaronDrake

"Hello, Rae." Professor Oak said as he walked over to me while I was sitting on his computer. "Did you find the entries you were looking for?"

I nodded as I clicked around. "You've got extensive research on all the Pokemon." I said, clearly impressed.

He sat down on the office chair next to me. "What are you looking for?" He asked as he looked over my shoulder.

I pulled up five entries I had been looking at. He nodded as he rolled closer. "The Legendary Birds?"

"Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres I figured he must have for sure." I nodded, scrunching my face. "I've looked and looked at the other entries, and I can't figure the others out." I looked at my Pokeballs. "I'm screwed if he does have Articuno. The Dragon Warrior prefers Dragons." I said, referring to myself stupidly in third person.

"What is your team?" Oak inquired.

"Charizard, Salamance, Dragonite, Garchomp, Kingdra, Espeon and Kabutops."

He nodded, "I think your Charizard would be able to take it out quickly enough." He said, thinking. "But what other Legendries would he have? Assuming he does have them."

"That's where I'm stuck." I said, rubbing my temples. "It could be the Regis. It could be no one."

"If it is the Regies, you could have to face a Regice. Can you handle it?"

I drew in a breath. "I… I think so."

"Do you know the legends of the Regies?" I shook my head as he continued. "Regice, Registeel, and Regirock were all made by Regigigas, but once people noticed how powerful they were, they split them up."

"So if I find Regigigas, I have a shot!" I said, jumping up, and then sat back down. "But I have no idea where."

"And that's where I come in." Oak said, getting on the computer. "Go pack, I'll have the exact coordinates for you when you finish. Be ready to face the cold, you're heading to Snowpoint City." Oak paused for a second, thinking, "Take Paul and Dawn with you."

I nodded. "Be back in an hour."

"Don't forget warm clothing!" He yelled as I walked out the door, off to find the two.

* * *

><p>"Dawn, Paul, so will you?" I asked, looking between the couple. "I don't want to take Gary, and the Professor feels that this will be the best way for me to be prepared." I said, pleadingly.<p>

"Yes!" Dawn shrieked. "I love that area, and we can get new outfits!"

I sweat dropped. "Sure. If that's what it will take to take you, I'll buy new outfits."

Paul rolled his eyes. "I'm in too. Gary would kill me if I let you go on your own."

* * *

><p>"Dawn. We're going to Snowpoint for possibly two days." I said, looking down at my clothes. "Isn't this a little much?" I had my hair pulled back into a ponytail as Dawn placed a purple and black striped knitted hat on my head. I wore a grey turtleneck and grey leggings with purple boots to my knee and a purple coat with black trim that reached mid-thigh with a purple belt. Dawn was dressed similar, but in a knee long pink trench coat with a giant scarf under her neck. Paul dressed simply in jeans and a heavy coat, all of us holding bags with our Pokemon.<p>

"Ahh, perfect." Professor Oak said as he walked into the room. "You all ready?" We nodded collectively as he handed me the data he had gotten out of his research. "Regigigas is found in a temple north of Snowpoint City."

Gary walked in, stretching and yawning from his nap. He gave everyone a once over, and went to grab some juice. He quickly turned around and looked at me again. "May I ask where you guys are going?"

"They're going to catch Regigigas." Professor Oak replied to his grandson. "She'll be fine; Paul and Dawn are going with her."

Gary sighed. "What if Drake is there, Rae? He probably is searching for Regigigas."

"Then I'll battle him for it." I stated simply, my arms crossed. "Gary, I've got my xtransiever, and I've got Paul and Dawn and my Pokemon. I think I'll be fine."

Gary looked over at his grandfather. For a few seconds, I thought that he was going to call it off. I bit my lip as I looked between the two of them; finally Gary nodded at his grandfather and came close to me, pulling me to his chest.

Shocked, I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head against his chest. "Gary, I've got to do this."

He nodded. "I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it." He said, running his hand through my hair and giving me a peck on the top of my head. "But I have to let you, seeing as this may give you an edge over Drake." He looked over at Paul, never letting go of me, even pulling me closer. "Paul, take care of her for me, will you? If she does anything boneheaded, get her out of there."

Paul nodded. "Of course." He grunted, pulling Dawn closer. "I understand. She'll come back in one piece."

Gary spun me around, giving one last peck on the lips. "Good luck, beautiful" He whispered, letting go of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary POV:<strong>

"Clever move, Grandpa." I said, sitting down at his computer. "Are you sure these are the coordinates for where Drake is suspected to be located?"

He nodded. "Unless he moved, that's where the black band was made, in Oreburgh City."

"Completely opposite where you just sent Rae to." I said with a smile. Gramps could be clever and sneaky when he wanted to be.

"Exactly," Gramps said as he shuffled papers. "Take Ash if you're going, and keep in touch."

"I will." I said with a smirk, knowing that he had ended up sending Rae on a wild goose chase, and completely out of danger.

"Gary, are you sure this is it?" Ash asked as we walked the building in Oreburgh city. "It just… it seems to empty to be Drake's hideout."

"You're right." I replied, confused. Beside me walked Arcanine and Umbreon, while Ash had Pikachu out walking beside him. We had just entered a giant stadium, the north walls dark with shadows. "This is just…"

"A diversion." A man with green hair said, walking out of the shadows. He had a Drapion walking next to him, glaring straight at me. "Your little girlfriend might have been able to defeat Lucian, but we'll see how you stand against me!" Aaron of the Elite Four motioned for his Pokemon to take center stage.

"Gary, you taking him?" Ash asked, watching him with wary eyes. I nodded as I recalled both Arcanine and Umbreon.

"Electivire, come on out!" I yelled, letting him out of the Pokeball. "What is Drake trying to divert my attention from?" I called across from the stadium. Aaron just smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said with a chuckle. My mind raced, surely they weren't after Rae, she had just decided she was going, and the gym was too well protected for them to get in. I thought I heard a voice call my name, but shook it off and focused.

"Electivire, Swift." I said while Electivire shot stars from its tail. "Now, Fire Punch." I said, as Drapion moved closer to Electivire.

"Dodge!"

"Again!" I yelled as Electivire slammed its flaming fist into the Drapion, one time after another.

"Pin Missile!" Aaron yelled, but it was too late. Electivire had hit Drapion once too many. I grinned in satisfaction as Drapion fainted away with Electivire yet to take a hit. I looked at his belt in shock, only to see one more Pokeball as he returned Drapion to its Pokeball. I recalled Electivire, sending out my Arcanine. Arc and I waited anxiously as he grabbed his other Pokeball.

"Go, Yanmega!" Aaron said, sending out the large Dragon Fly Pokemon, making me automatically think of Rae. I clenched my fist as I nodded at Arcanine.

"You know what to do." I stated simply. Arcanine barked in response, bringing quickly a Flamethrower to its mouth. It released it while howling, shooting at both Yanmega which seared its wings, and Aaron who had to duck out of the way.

"Mega!" The Yanmega cried as it was forced to land, sending a powerful Ancient Power attack at Arcanine and me, causing myself to have to jump out of the way from being hit by a rock. I watched as Arcanine took one hard to the stomach. It struggled to get up, but launched one last Flamethrower attack, knocking out both itself and the Yanmega.

Aaron gave a strange laugh, putting Ash and I on guard as he took a step towards us. "I did my job no matter what. You were successfully distracted while Drake reached contact with Rae." He appraised our looks of astonishment. "See you soon!" He yelled, throwing a smoke ball to the floor.

Ash let out his Swellow, having it beat the smoke away as I fumbled with my xtransiever. "Paul, come in. Are you there?" I waited for a moment, staring at the device. After trying Rae with no luck either, I attempted Dawn. "Dawn?"

"Gary?" Dawn's voice asked. It sounded like she had been crying.

I bit my lip before continuing. "Should I be worried right now?"

"Paul's knocked out cold with Rae battling Drake for Regigigas and her safety." Dawn replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Wait, they're battling?" I asked as Ash and I rushed out of the mining hideout. I let out my Aerodactyl, jumping on. "I'm on my way." I said, as Aerodactyl and I flew off, Ash not far behind. "Just stay calm."

* * *

><p><strong>Rae POV:<strong>

"Someone beat us here." Paul said, looking at the set of footprints leading into the majestic temple. It had four pillars in front, with a large slab door that had to have been moved before we had gotten there. "Rae, I think we need to turn back."

"You two can, I'm going to catch that Pokemon." I said determinedly. Paul nodded as he attempted to radio in to Gary. I frowned when I realized the plum haired boy was having no luck.

Paul looked up, trying to decide whether to pull me kicking and screaming away, or to let me go. He looked over at Dawn who nodded, letting out her Quilava who burned holes in the ice. He looked over to me where Espeon was at my side and another Pokeball in my hand. "Alright. We'll go in." He said to my surprise, letting out Frosslass. "On one condition: both of you stay behind me and listen. If I say run, run. If I say leave, leave. Got it?"

I knew this was the only way I'd have a chance at going in there and attempting to grab Regigigas. "Alright." I said motioning for him to lead the lay as Dawn nodded. He turned, walking up and through the door as Dawn and I followed. It was dark and damp inside, patches of ice almost becoming unsafe to cross, except when Quilava used Ember as directed by Dawn.

We reached another giant door; whoever got through was careless, just blasting a hole through the middle of door. Paul stopped for a moment and looked back at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Paul, I need to." I said, looking at the hole. "Obviously someone is trying to get Regigigas too."

"I know." He replied, looking at Dawn and I. "That's what I'm worried about."

He walked through the wall, Dawn following with me coming along after them. The room was enormous, with Regigigas standing in the middle, looking at me through its eyes intensely. That's when I heard the crash, and Paul jumped in between Dawn and I, and Drake.

"So glad you could make it, Dragon Warrior. I was worried you wouldn't come." Drake said with a grin, staring at me with a gleam in his eyes. "I don't think Gary would be too please I'm here, but I kept him busy."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice quavering.

He smirked. "He didn't tell you? As soon as you left, he went to hunt me down. Of course, he thought you would be safer up here, all the way up here, away from where he thought I was." He walked closer, Paul taking a step back, trying to keep the distance even. "Of course, he didn't realize that I had foreseen you coming after Regigigas and came to wait for you. Although Gary's probably having the time of his life taking on Aaron of the Elite Four."

I felt betrayed. "You're wrong." I stated, stepping in front of Paul. "What do you want, Drake?" My stomach sank, realizing now that's why Gary wouldn't answer. I just hoped he was okay.

He had to be okay, right?

Drake kept the smirk plastered on his face as he looked me and Espeon up and down. "I heard you got your old team back together, even using a couple of your late father's Pokemon." I took a step back as he said that, Paul pulling me behind him. "Now, now, Paul, I don't mean any trouble. I won't hurt the poor girl like her father… for now." Drake to where Dawn was behind him. "And who is this lovely lady you have with you?" He asked, staring at her with a gleam in his eye. "She's mighty beautiful."

Paul lunged towards Drake, going to punch him when Kadabra got in his way, using Telekinesis to throw Paul out of the way. Frosslass stayed in front of Dawn and I, as Magmortar popped out of its Pokeball to protect the knocked out Paul. I grabbed my own Pokeball and sent out Kabutops as Drake let out a chuckle. "I was only kidding, you know." He said, looking at where Paul laid. Dawn was watching him with concern, tears in her eyes.

We were backed into a corner. I had Frosslass, Espeon and Kabutops in front of Dawn and me with Quilava at her side. Paul was showing no signs of moving but had his massive Magmortar protecting him. Drake had Kadabra in front of him, hindering any movement towards him. "Drake, how 'bout this. You and I battle, one Pokemon each. Winner takes Regigigas."

"And what happens if I win? Let you go free?" He asked, clearly interested. I shook my head as Dawn looked at me in shock. "If I win, you must leave, let me capture Regigigas, and let us go free. If you win, you capture Regigigas and can take me with you, but you must let Paul and Dawn goes free." I said, anger boiling beneath me as I tried to race to figure out which Pokemon he would use.

"Sounds fair." Drake said as he pulled out a different Pokeball. "I accept."


	13. Vs Regigigas

"Articuno, come on out." Drake simply said as he released the ice bird. "Charming Pokemon, isn't it? Your father died losing to it. Will you lose to it also?"

"No." I stated simply, scared out of my mind. Dawn looked as though she was talking to someone through the xtransiever. "Charizard, you're my only hope!" I yelled as I let him out of the Pokeball.

"Ice Beam!"

"Flamethrower!" The two attacks collided midair. Charizard's flamethrower melted the Ice Beam but Articuno dodge it.

"Wing Attack!" He yelled as Articuno swooped and dove towards Charizard. I barely was able to tell it to block with a Dragon Claw when it hit Charizard in the chest, sending him backwards. He gave a gleeful smile and said, "Articuno, Ice Beam at the other girl. She needs to stop talking to Gary."

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower and protect Dawn now!" I yelled as my fire dragon obeyed. He stood in front of Dawn letting off countless Flamethrowers. This battle needed to end and it needed to end now.

"Charizard, use Overheat." I said, frustrated to no end. Charizard's body turned red. It then released a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it from its mouth. It made a direct hit on Articuno and knocked it out of the sky where it crashed onto the ground. Dawn ran to where Paul lain, still not getting up. Magmortar stood in front of the two of them protectively while I returned Charizard to its Pokeball and Kabutops stood at my side.

"You're quite powerful." Drake remarked studying me. I could hear footsteps outside the wall as a distressed Gary came running into the room. He skidded to a stop next to me. "And Gary finally arrived. Now the show can really begin." Drake said sarcastically. Ash ran into the room, Pikachu closely following at his heels.

"You know our agreement, Drake." I said hatefully. "I won, now you've got to get out and leave us alone."

"Very well." Drake said, walking towards the door. "But be careful, Rae Song. I was going easy on you. Next time we fight, don't be surprised if you go down like your father." He stopped in front of Gary and smirked. "Liked my diversion, Oak?"

I quickly reached for Gary's shirt sleeve as he tried to lunge at Drake who laughed manically as he walked out the door.

"I can't believe you." I said as I knelt next to Dawn. Paul was opening his eyes, rubbing his temples. "Paul, are you alright?"

"Yeah," He said, holding his head. "I'm fine."

Dawn shook her head. "Paul, we've got to get you back to Veilstone."

I nodded as he protested. "She's right, Paul. Gary and Dawn will take you back while Ash and I finish up here."

"No." Gary said from behind me. "I'll stay with you."

"No, you won't." I said, standing up. "You are going back to Veilstone. You completely manipulated me into thinking you trusted me to handle myself and that I could make my own choices. I know what I'm getting into, Gary Oak."

"They'll stop at nothing to get to you, Rae. I just can't let them take you away."

I could feel Ash and Paul watching us. Dawn was busy radioing in to Professor Oak to pay attention. I couldn't figure out whether Professor Oak was in on the whole scheme, or just helped because of Gary.

"Do you think I don't know that?" I asked, spinning to face him. "I've got to be a threat, not someone that they can manipulate into staying home. I've got to do whatever I can to destroy them."

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Are you sure you want me to leave?"

"Yes." I said shortly, feeling a mixture of hurt and anger towards the man standing in front of me. "I'll meet you back in Veilstone once I've got Regigigas."

He nodded, silently avoiding my eye. "Don't worry yourself, Gary, I'll take care of her."

As Gary walked out the door, Ash and I quickly hopped to help Paul up, supporting him on our shoulders. "Guys, I've got it." He said, unwrapping his arms from around us. "We'll meet you in Veilstone."

Ash nodded as I stared at the Regigigas in front of me. "It shouldn't take long."

"Charizard, help me catch the Regigigas." I said as I popped it's Pokeball out. "I know your tired, but we need to get it."

"Regigigas!" It roared, staring at my Charizard.

"Charizard, Flamethrower please." I said, eyeing the Regigigas as it hit. Regigigas moved to do an Ice Punch, but Charizard dodged before it could hit. Charizard used Dragon Claw, sufficiently weakening it. I chucked Ultra Balls, and after the twelfth one, it finally was caught.

The Pokeball disappeared in my hand, on its way to Bill's machine. "Ready, Rae?" Ash asked, staring at me curiously. "We should probably leave."

I nodded. "You're right. Drake's probably got trouble waiting for us if we stay too long."

Ash nodded. "Good assumption."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Gary said, waiting outside my door in the Poke Center. Misty had left it open when she left, bringing me new clothes. I now wore a black long sleeve shirt, pink shorts and black socks with pink shoes. She had handed me a pink headset that matched, telling me if I went anywhere I was to keep it on me so I could communicate with Veilstone HQ easily. "Cynthia's here."<p>

"I know." I said, my Espeon lying on the floor. "She trained with me for a little bit. Espeon's quite stronger now."

"I see." He said, taking my response as an okay to come into my room. He sat on my bed, his feet hanging off the side. "Look, Rae, I'm sorry."

"For?"

He sighed. "For not believing you. You're right. I need to quit trying to keep you safe from everything. I shouldn't have sent you off while I thought I was going to face off with Drake."

"My father died for me, Gary. I can't let you do that too."

"I- I know. I just can't stand the thought of you being in danger. And I've been trying to make sure you stay out of danger by thrusting myself in it instead of you." Gary said, looking at me dead on. "Rae, I just can't stand even the idea of you being in danger."

I leaned my head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. "Gary, we've got to end this, don't we?"

He nodded. "Both of us together."

"Then tonight. We're both going in, we're both going to defeat him."

Gary thought for a moment. "We'll need everyone behind this and ready to storm the school. The amount of trainers there who haven't figured out what was going on…"

"I know." I said, as I looked at Espeon. "But, I've got to do this for my father. He died to make sure I didn't have to worry about it. Now I've got to finish Drake for him."

Gary nodded. "Alright."


End file.
